Meet me at the Godswood
by GoobleGoble
Summary: Extreme AU where Sansa marries Joffrey and becomes Queen, Sandor is her and Joffrey's sworn shield and there is no conflict between the Lannister and the Starks. There will still be war and destruction and loss but for other reasons. A very bastardized version of the old faith, the Godswood, and Heart Trees, especially the Heart Tree in the Red Keep.
1. Goodbye my Love

**This is my first SanSan fic. and I am very nervous about writing something in this time period. I wrote part of the end for the beginning because that is just how it came to me, next chapter will start at the beginning.**

Sansa sat with Sandor as he lay dying, gently stroking his face and hair, hair that had turned from coal black to silver, matching the grey of his eyes.

"You know," he rasped his voice even more gravely now with old age, "If people really knew what I did, how young you were when I had you, they would be disgusted, even our children."

"Perhaps, but they do not know, and they will never know. It turned out all right in the end." She smiled down at him, crows feet crinkling at the corners of her eyes.

"I was still sick, but even now, on my death bed, I cannot bring myself to regret it, none of it." He looked at her, eyes shining with fatigue, but what she saw most was love, the most perfect love she had ever know aside from her children.

"Good." she said simply, undisturbed by memories of the past. "The only regret I have is that we are not leaving this world together." she stroked his face again. "Would that I could slip into this bed with you and follow you into the grave."

"No," he growled at her, "You will live, you will see more of our grandchildren. You will take them into the Godswood, in front of the heart tree where we had our secret ceremony, if there are Gods, as you say, they will let me dwell there, for they are the only Gods I have ever pledged any vow to, and there I will see our family grow and I will wait for you to join me when the time is right."

Sansa nodded tears in her eyes, "I promise, the Godswood will become a second home to me."

"I love you Sansa." he whispered.

"I love you Sandor." she whispered back placing a kiss upon his dried lips. "The children wish to see you, they may not know the truth in their minds but they know it in their hearts and they are mourning you greatly."

"Send them in, to have my family be the last thing I see on this earth is a good way to die." he lifted his arm, weakly wiping away a tear from her cheek.

And so she did, and Sandor died surrounded by the ones he loved, they knew not who he truly was or what he had done, but they loved him. Sansa held him till his dying breath.


	2. The Countdown

**There are rape/dub con elements that are not in the least bit subtle and the age gap between Sansa and Sandor is very close to the one in the books, they're physical relationship will begin when Sansa is 13 and Sandor is 30. If that unsettles you, you might want to pass up this fic. because it's kinda a big plot point. Thanks for reading.**

She is just a child, he shifted uncomfortably on his horse as the Stark children were presented to the royal family. A beautiful child. The girl had stirred something in the depths of his stomach, he was only grateful that the stirring did not occur further down into his breaches.

Sansa Stark was being presented to the King and his eyes caught hers for just a moment as she looked up from a graceful curtsy. Her stunning blue eyes widening slightly at the sight of his fearsome, snarling helm. Girl would be much more frightened if she saw the ruin of his face. She turned quickly away a beautiful smile gracing her lips as the King introduced her to Joffery and the other children. The Hound tore his eyes away from the girl, just a beautiful girl, he thought, he'd seen them before, there was nothing special about this one.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were on the King's Road, headed back to King's Landing.

The girl was eleven, a sickening age for him to be staring at her so. She moved with the grace of the Maiden herself, her soft full lips always chirping sweet courtesies, even when faced with his burnt ruined skin. She feared him, never able to look him full on, flittering away like a humming bird whenever he got near. It was for the best, he was entirely too interested in the child as it was.

Eleven, in a moon's turn she would be twelve, still much much too young, just a girl, not yet flowered, with barely a hint of a woman's body beneath her northern style gowns. Sandor grumbled and turned away from the girl as she batted her eyes at the simpering Prince in all his golden glory. What he needed was a wine skin and a whore to chase away thoughts of this little girl and her fiery hair, fire never did him any good anyhow.

He found a red headed whore and told himself it had nothing to do with Sansa Stark, the whore was a woman grown, with curvy hips and big heavy breasts, she moan sweetly as thrusted into her nice and slow, relishing the feel of a warm body underneath his callous hands. He pointedly didn't think of the beautiful young girl a few tents down, that girl would be torn apart by his girth, harpooned by his length, crushed under the weight of his body, No, it was best not to think of that girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

She is twelve now, one year closer to womanhood, not that it matters, she could be twenty and he still could not touch her. She is betrothed to the Prince, the very prince that he watches day and night.

XXXXXXXXXX

She is thirteen now, a woman flowered, her father is gone, back to the north, refusing to be the King's hand but leaving his daughter in the care of the Lions and Stags. Sandor cannot decide if he hates the man for being a fool or if he admires his trusting honorable nature. As Sandor slowly and quietly makes his way up to the Little Birds' room, he decides he hates Ned Stark. Hates him for not sensing the danger his daughter is in, hates him for not doing something to stop what he is about to do.

He stops in front of the Little Bird's door, a quick glance around ensures he is not seen as he sneaks into the girl's room. He is silent as he bolts the door behind him, a low fire in the hearth throwing shadows about the spacious chamber, his shadow being the largest and most frightful as it slowly makes it's way across the room to loom over the small bundled up figure on the ornate can only stare at first, Sansa looks so young curled up in bed, her face relaxed with sleep, her lips parted slightly as she takes in heavy breaths.

What kind of man is he to do this to her? He pushes a lock of hair from her cheek and tucks it behind her ear. I am not a good man, Sandor reminds himself, after all the death and destruction he has rained upon men, women and children, what was this compared to all that? He wouldn't ruin her, he would leave her intact for her Prince, a Prince he suspected she did not quite like as much as she used to. He wouldn't keep her from being Queen one day, she will make a good Queen, she has a kind heart and good instincts. He will not ruin her, but he can not hold back his lust any longer.

Three years, that's what he has with her. Three years, and she would become Joffery's bride, Lord Stark had agreed on a three year betrothal. She would be wed two weeks after her sixteenth namesday, until then, Sansa Stark was to stay in King's Landing and learn how to rule, at the insistence of the King. The Queen has promised to take the girl under her wing and show her all there is to know. Sandor snickered at that, Sansa Stark would never become like Cersei if he had anything to say about it. Well, except in one way, Sansa would go to her marriage bed knowing much more about the pleasures of men and women than any highborn maid should.


	3. Just a Kiss

Sansa Stark it seemed was quite a heavy sleeper. It worked out well for him as he shed his boots and tunic and crawled into bed with her. Once he had situated himself comfortably on her feather mattress and covered them both with the thick brown fur covers she had piled on the bed he turned his attention back to her face.

Sansa had hardly moved, the mattress tilted under his bulk rolling her onto her back, she hadn't woken at the movement, Sandor watched her breasts for a minute, mesmerized by the rise and fall of the firm pert globes as she took deep steady breaths. His gaze traveled from her chest to her long white neck. Her head was titled away, almost as if she was offering the column of her throat to him, she was peaceful in her ignorance of the danger in her bed.

"Just a kiss," he whispered to himself as he ran a finger along her jawline and his thumb across her plump bottom lip. "Just a kiss and…." he ran his hand down her neck and over her chest, cupping her breast lightly.

A gasp brought his attention away from her body and back to her face. Sansa Stark was staring at him, her blue eyes wide with fright. She opened her mouth, he wasn't sure for what, if it was to ask what he was doing, or to scream, but whatever it was she never got the chance, his hand clamped over her mouth and his body moved over hers, pinning her firmly to the bed.

"Quiet girl," he hissed, partly to frighten her and partly because her thigh was currently pressed up against his erection.

"You open up that pretty mouth of yours and we are both done for. You'll be ruined and tossed aside like trash and that Prince of yours will cut my head off."

Sansa began to cry, he pushed aside the feelings of guilt that her tears stirred inside him, with the thick calloused thumb of his free hand he brushed her tears from her cheek. "Do you want to be responsible for my death Little Bird?" He knew what that question would do to her, her kind heart would break at the thought of causing another harm, even if he did deserve it.

She took a deep breath through her nose, in an attempt to calm herself, her bright blue Tully eyes meeting his over his gigantic hand, she shook her head.

"If I move this hand will you be quiet?"

She nodded, and he couldn't help the smile that split his face, twisted lopsided thing that it was. Sansa took a long shaky breath as he removed his hand.

"What is it you want, Ser?" her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm no Ser," her snorted, "Can you not tell Little Bird? Will you hold on to your damn courtesies even when I've snuck half naked into your bed."

Her eyes automatically moved down to his chest, widening comically as she realized he was naked from the waist up. He expected her to blush and look away, he was only half right. Her cheeks flushed prettily but her gaze remained fixed on the broad muscular panels of his chest and abs. His face may not be pleasant to look upon but his body was, he already knew that, whores had lamented to him loudly and often, that such a body should belong to such a face. He let Sansa look.

"I won't begrudge you a look if you don't begrudge me mine." he finally said after a few moments of silence.

Sansa finally looked up, her beautiful eyes finally looking into his hard grey ones, "S..s..Ser, I…," she stammered.

"I'm not a bloody Ser." he growled. "So you wish to know what I want?"

The girl swallowed, closing her eyes briefly before nodding.

"I want to look," She blinked at him, "and I want to touch," her breath hitched, "and I want a kiss." she jerked away from him as much as she could, he rolled his body on to hers more fully settling between her legs and pressing his groin against her mound with a groan. "Gods you are so warm."

"Please, don't." tears began to spill from her eyes.

Sandor hated himself but the warmth of her sweet cunt against his throbbing cock overrode his guilt.

"Give me a kiss willingly, or I'll take your maidenhead, Little bird." he let his hands roam over her soft curves, down the side of her breast and to her waist, pinning her down as he pushed his hips up against her core. Sansa squeezed her eyes shut, choking back a mortified sob.

"What is your choice Sansa?" he placed a soft chaste kiss on her plumb lips, then another on her jawline. He had never really kissed a woman before, whores didn't bother with such things.

"I can make it good for you. I can make you enjoy it." he rasped in her ear. He listened to men speak of their wives and mistresses, of the things women liked. He always thought if a man loved his woman he wouldn't want to share such intimate secrets, give other men fuel to fantasize about, but it seemed more men did it than naught, just another bit of scum and hypocrisy in a world full to the brim with it.

"Women aren't suppose to like it." Sansa whispered, her voice cracking.

"That is a lie," Sandor hissed. "Women like it just as much as men." he licked her earlobe. "Joffery won't be interested in making you like it, Little Bird. Joffery's tastes lie in pain. Did you know that?"

Sansa had stopped crying, she was looking at him now, her eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity. "I….I…does he? Does he get…?"

"Does he get whores?" Sandor lifted his good eyebrow, surprised his proper little bird would ask such a question. "Yes," he answered truthfully. "But they come out of his princely chambers more beaten and broken, than fucked." He leaned down to kiss her lips again. "Men are monsters Little Bird and I am no different. Will you give me my kiss or will I take you and condemn us both."

He was manipulating her, but at least he wasn't lying, he was not leaving this chamber unsatisfied.

"Yes," his Little Birds voice was tense, "I will. I haven't a choice…not really." the tears were streaming down her cheeks again but she held her chin higher, her eyes looking him dead on. She was such a brave little thing, his Sansa.

Sandor smiled again, his face tightening painfully on one side, "Sansa," he leaned down and placed his lips over hers, he kissed her in ernest for the first time. She was still beneath him, tense as her hands clenched at her blankets, "you must kiss back." he paused and looked into her frightened eyes.

"I don't know how." she whispered.

"Do what you feel," he pushed up against her sex again, "I will start somewhere else mayhapse." He looked down to where their hips met. He heard tell of the little nub above a woman's opening, it was said to bring them great pleasure. He rolled to the side and lifted the girls shift above her waist.

Sansa struggled against him but he settled her down with a large hand on her hip, "I said I wouldn't take your maidenhead, didn't I." he snapped at her, "you agreed to let me touch. Are you a liar Lady Sansa? I hate liars." he moved his hand to her mound.

"N..n..no," she stammered out, "I am not a liar."

Sandor didn't answer, the heat of her cunt on his palm was almost enough to make him lose control, an image of him ripping off her small clothes and thrusting eagerly inside her flashed through his mind and he had to close his eyes and breath for a few moments before he began his ministrations.

He watched in fascination as her skin pimpled at his lightest touch, she trembled slightly as he slipped his hand under her clothes and over her folds, she was dry as a bone, so he licked his fingers and brought them back to her sex. It didn't take long to find her little pink nub and work it in soft steady circles.

Sansa trembled even harder, muffling a sob with the back of her hand. Sandor kissed her breasts over her shift, licking the soft pink nipples he could see through the thin fabric. She was everything he had ever dreamed she was, her smell, her curves, even her cries.

"Relax, Little Bird. It does you no good to cry." he worked his hand a little faster, noting the moisture that was beginning to accumulate on his fingers, making it easier to move over her sweet cunt.

Please, he prayed, to whom, he didn't know, but he prayed, please let her enjoy it. He nuzzled his face in her hair, the sweet smell of lavender and lemons calming his increasing lust slightly.

Sansa began panting in-between small sobs, her hand moved suddenly from gripping the sheets underneath her to griping his forearm.

"Sandor…" she gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut, the sound of his name coming from her mouth in such a breathless needy manner had him trusting his cock against her hip involuntarily.

"Shhh, Little Bird," he soothed, "this is the good part." he sped up the movement of his hand and was rewarded with, his Little Bird arching her back and gasping. Without a second thought he dipped his head down and took advantage of her distraction to give her a real kiss, the kiss he had been dreaming about for over a year.

Sansa meet his passion almost immediately this time, moving her tongue inexpertly along with his as she panted and gasped, her hands tangled in his hair, bringing him so close to her that he could feel the moisture on his cheek from her forgotten tears.

"Sandor!" she panted again, yanking his hair painfully as her body trembled it's release. He felt her juices flood his fingers and groaned, perhaps next time he could taste her.

He brought her slowly down from her release, lazily rubbing her sex until her body settled. "My turn Little Bird." his voice a lustful grumble as he positioned himself between her legs. He was careful to keep his pants on for fear of what would happen should he release his cock from it's confines. Sansa seemed barely coherent as she adjusted her body under his and opened her legs wider to accommodate him.

"Sansa," he whispered as he rutted against her core. She answered his kiss again when he brought his lips to hers and soon her body was tensing along with his, both of them pushing and pulling, gripping and nipping until they shattered in mutual pleasure.

His euphoria came crashing down moments later when he let himself fall on top of the girl, his body mostly leaning to the side so as to not crush her small body. What had he done? He was no better than his brother, ruining the innocence of this young woman-child. Sandor was filled with self loathing as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, he would be back, he could not walk away from this, not after this exquisite taste of her. He was a monster inside and out.

"Will you come again Ser?' Sansa's angelic voice cut through his thoughts.

"Every night I can, Little Bird." at least he wasn't a liar. "Will your door be bolted?" it wouldn't stop him, she had to know that.

"No." she answered.

So she had accepted her situation, it was for the best, he let her scent sooth him and push away his guilt. Depraved though it was, he would have more of her, the thought calmed him, perhaps she would grow to look forward to their meetings. His musings were interrupted by her soft hand griping his chin and tilting his head up, she looked into his eyes bitting her red swollen lips lightly. She took a deep breath then placed a soft kiss on his ruined lips.

"Thank you, Sandor." she looked down shyly. "I didn't know."

He kissed her again, pulling her sweet warm body up against his, he wished that he could devour her, body and soul, bring her into himself where he could keep her safe and warm.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm able, Little Bird." he promised her when they finally parted. "I am the only man," she was nodding before he even finished, "or woman, " her eyes widened at that, "Yes, Little Bird, women can try to bed you as well, take care not to learn too much from your Queen, half the Red Keep has been between those legs." Sansa shook her head.

"Only me." he growled.

"Of course Sandor," she looked at him, a pained expression on her face, "only you."

Notes:

 **If you have ever seen Dangerous Liaisons you will know my inspiration for this chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing :-)**


	4. The Brat and his Hound

Sandor fought the urge to slap the little prince upside his golden curled head as he bragged about beating a small green boy out in the training yard. He brought his hand up and subtly sniffed his fingers, Sansa's scent was still faintly noticeable, he had avoided washing her off his hand and breaches but now he would have no choice but to wash both himself and his clothing thoroughly, as he was splattered in blood from his sword practice earlier this morning, no matter, he would see her again tonight, it had been nearly four nights without her, he was counting the seconds till nightfall.

"You gave Trant quite a whipping," the Prince's gleeful voice interrupted his pleasant thoughts, "I thought you might have killed him." Joffery's eyes shown with a sadistic gleam.

"He insulted your future wife." Sandor said simply.

"Sansa?" Joffery questioned, "What did he say?"

"That he'd like to pound her sweet cunt bloody." Sandor answered keeping a bored expression fixed on his face. Underneath he seethed with anger that he wasn't able to finish the toad. He would have to settle for making him bedridden for a few weeks.

"The men desire Sansa." Joffrey grinned.

"Ay," Sandor answered lazily, The little shit would be more interested now that he knew other men wanted her.

"Well done dog," Joffery smiled happily, "I shall give him ten lashes when he is recovered. Teach him a lesson in disrespecting me."

"Best make it fifty." Sandor answered, "No use doing something unless they'll remember it."

"So true Hound," the Prince was easily convinced. "I would like to take a riding crop to my Lady's bottom, see it bleed a little. Do you think she could take it?"

Sandor gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, "Doubtful, highborn ladies are delicate, beat her and she will become ugly and pitiful, nobody will envy you her."

Joffery sneered, "I suppose I will have to stick with whores. It shall be such a chore to bed her once we are wed if I can't have any fun." he pouted like a child.

"You only have to bed her enough to get a child in her. Whores are sturdier, better suited to your needs, I hear highborn ladies are a bore to bed anyhow, heard more than one Lord complain that their loving wife lay under them like a dead fish. There's reason why whore houses are always full."

"My father certainly enjoys their company," the Prince mused.

"Ay," Sandor agreed, no use lying, it was a well known fact that his Grace was a whore monger.

"Well, at least I have Trant's punishment to look forward to." Joffery sighed. "I shall send for a whore tonight, bring her to my chambers before you take your night off, and wash up, I don't wish to smell you as I eat."

Sandor nodded and followed his charge to his mid-day meal before leaving him to bath.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hound," the painted madame gave him a fake smile, "Are we here for business or pleasure?"

"The Prince requires a whore," at his gravely request the Madame's smile slipped a bit, "A sturdy one."

"I have one very suited to the Princes needs." Her smile brightened a bit, "She is so sturdy she threw a small child barely out of swaddling clothes into the mud this morning for accidentally bumping her. Child nearly got trampled."

"Sounds perfect, where is she." he was happy they had this unspoken arrangement between them, always the most foul of women for the Prince.

"With a young Lord, it shouldn't be much longer, would you like to partake while you wait? I have a young beautiful red head ready and waiting." she smiled at him knowingly.

"I don't like them young." he snarled.

"No I suppose not, but you do like red-heads, I think I have a woman with coppery hair that might tempt you."

Sandor thought for a second, it would be safer for his Little Bird if he could satisfy his lust before visiting. He shook his head.

"No," why would he choose a whore when he had Sansa's sweet milky skin to rub against. "Not tonight."

The Madame raised an eyebrow, "I'll go check on Shayla then." and with a swish of brightly colored skirts the woman disappeared.

It didn't take long for him to hear the sound of arguing from behind the silk curtains hiding the brothels varies chambers. He snickered to himself, seems the whore didn't want to visit the Prince, she'd be out of commission for at least a week after he was done with her.

He let the women argue for a few more moments before he pushed aside the curtain, "I've not got time for your nonsense." he told a slim golden haired woman he assumed to be Shayla. "Put on your damned clothes and get moving cunt."

"I have an appointment," the whore tightened the laces of her simple gown, covering her small teets. "I couldn't possib…."

"You'll have an appointment with my sword up your arse if you don't get moving bitch." he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her behind him to the secret tunnel this particular brothel had that connected to the Princes play room. He nodded once to the Madame, who nodded back, no sign of pity in her eyes for the whore he was taking.

SSSSSSSSSS

The Prince was sat on an ornate golden and crimson chair when he finally reached the play room. He was at the end of his patience, having had to drag the bitch nearly kicking and screaming halfway to the keep before knocking her out cold to avoid detection.

He let her body fall from his shoulders into a heap at the Princes feet.

"What is this?" the Prince's pretty face crumpled into a bratty scowl.

"Bitch wouldn't shut up." Sandor shrugged, "Didn't want to risk alerting anyone to the tunnel."

"She didn't want to come did she?" Joffery's eyes danced with lust. "She be properly punished for that."

"Ay," Sandor agreed. "Shall I go now?"

"Yes, yes." Joffery waved a hand at him dismissively.

Sandor bowed and left the Prince to his games. He had a beautiful Lady to visit and he had wasted enough time on this little errand.


	5. Whores and Guilt

**I paraphrased from GOT and ASOIAF in this chapter, I marked it with a *. Thank you for reading**

"Am I a whore?"

The question caught Sandor so off guard that he stopped midway to sitting down, he hovered over her bed comically, mouth slightly open with shock.

"You said the Queen was a whore because she beds others besides her husband and you made me promise you'd be the only one, like you believe I would let others do what you did, and you are not my husband or my betrothed…and I let you…." Sansa took a deep breath, "Am I a whore?"

Sandor finally sat down, her soft bed caving under his bulk, "Sansa, my Little Bird, why all this chirping? I haven't called you a whore, has anyone else?" This conversation was not what he had in mind when he snuck into her chambers.

Sansa stared down at her lap, her silky hair a curtain keeping him from seeing her lovely face. "Sansa?" he put a finger under chin and lifted her face to his. "What is all this nonsense?"

Her blue eyes searched his desperately, "Am I? The women were talking they said you spend half your time at whore houses and the other half drinking."

Sandor growled

"They said you never pay any woman any mind lest she is a whore and will be serving you, and….."

"And?" he pressed. This wasn't something he wished to discuss with her but the damage was done.

"And," she swallowed, "they said you like red-heads. They laughed at me, told me to watch my back. I thought maybe….I was your new red-headed whore." a tear escaped her eye and she turned her head out of his grasp, brushing the moisture off her cheeks in shame.

"They are right." he answered, cringing a little when she let out a small sob. "But you have it backwards little bird." he grabbed her arm ignoring how she stiffened up and dragged her onto his lap, cradling her like a small child. She almost is, he thought, a small girl you continue to defile.

"The whores came after our visit to Winterfell, after I saw you, the red-headed ones anyway. I'll not apologize for bedding whores, Little Bird, men have needs and I may be the monster everyone says I am but I wasn't about to bed a child not yet flowered. There is a limit to my depravity….a low one but it is there."

"But I let you.." she began to protest, he stopped her with a finger to her pouting lips.

"You had no choice, Little Bird, you still don't." he gripped her tighter, "I do not plan on letting this go."

"I enjoyed it." she whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"Dumb luck, Sansa. I never had a woman enjoy it, I did what I could, but had you not, I would still be here, I would still have you in anyway I could."

"Do you still visit the brothels?"

Sandor grinned, was his Little Bird feeling possessive?

"I collected a whore for your betrothed tonight. I was offered a young beauty with fiery hair." Sansa tried to pull out of his grasp, letting out a hiss like an angry cat. Sandor pinned her to his chest. "Sansa," he rasped into her ear, "I refused."

She fell limp into his arms, sobbing again and confusing him to no end. Wasn't that the answer she wanted?

"I shouldn't care." she finally whispered, her face hiding in the crook of his neck, "I should be begging you to have mercy on me and stop this madness, not worrying if you are visiting brothels."

"Begging would not help you. Your guilt will not make this better."

Sandor shifted her so that she was on her back, her head comfortably on the pillows.

"Please, Sandor," she begged.

"Shhhh Little Bird." he laid next to her, pushing her hair away from her neck and kissing her softly.

"No, you must stop. We shouldn't…."

"Shouldn't!" he growled, "Would you be more willing if I was one of your handsome knights!" he felt his face twist painfully as he growled at her. His scars had always scared her, just like all the other women that had ever set eyes on him. Frightened to death of scars and a bit of bone, cowards the lot of them.

"No, I…" she tried to push herself up.

"Liar!" he hissed at her pushing her back down onto the bed his large hand encircling the slim neck he'd just kissed. "If Loras was crawling into your bed, I bet those long legs of yours would fall open."

*"Why do you have to be so hateful." she was crying again.

"You'll be glad of the hateful things I do, when I'm the only one standing between you and your Prince." he squeezed her neck a little, his anger almost engulfing him, she was different, he'd been so sure, or else why was he so consumed by her.

"You won't hurt me." she whispered, her cool hand encircling his wrist and pulling his hand from her neck.

He let his hand fall from her, "I won't hurt you." he agreed. He was a fool to think this could be anything more than him forcing himself upon her.*

"I do not want Loras."

Sandor stood up, "Seems I'll be visiting the brothel again after all." he watched her face closely for any hint of concern or anger at his words, anything to keep him in her bed.

"The brothel?" He saw panic flash in her eyes and his heart soared, it didn't matter to him if it was her simple ignorance that had her attached to him. He was the first to give her any pleasure, she could mistake that for affection, he didn't care, so long as she allowed him to be near her.

"I have needs, as I said." he turned his back on her, lifting his sword belt. "Killing is the sweetest thing there is, Little Bird, but when that fails, wine and a woman will do."

"Is that what this is? I am a woman to distract you while you wait to kill?" her voice was tense and strained.

Sandor turned back to her, advancing on her trembling form like a beast stalking it's prey. With one swift motion he threw off her covers and slipped his hand between her thighs, cupping her mound tightly. She gripped the bed sheets tightly, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'd hoped to have a taste, I bet your cunt would rival the sweetness of a hundred dead men at my feet." he let her go. "You would be quite a dangerous distraction Little Bird, if that was all I wanted there are plenty of whores to be had. Over a year I've wanted you, but if you want to deny me I will find other ways to pass the time, just remember Little Bird, you are the only one denying yourself pleasure, everyone else including your betrothed is enjoying themselves with no regrets."

He stood intent on leaving and letting her stew on that for a few days, he might even visit that whore, his blood was up and he might be walking away for nothing, she may just keep to her foolish honor.

He was almost to the door when she stopped him, "Sandor." he turned to find her standing by the bed as if she was ready to run after him. "Don't go. I don't want you to go to the brothel." she swallowed hard.

"You don't get it both ways Sansa." he shook his head and turned back to the door.

"Then stay." her voice cracked behind him.

He closed his eyes, he had won, but at what cost? He purity, her sweetness, and yes, her honor, were part of what drew him to her to begin with, something good in this festering pool of filth that is Westeros. He turned back to look at her, Sansa had taken another step towards him, the fire in the hearth showing her shapely form through her thin shift. His cock stiffened, he didn't want to walk away, and he didn't want to destroy her spirt.

He walked to her and cupped her face in his large hands. She looked up at him, in her eyes was a mixture of apprehension, curiosity, and a small bit of longing. He kissed her lips as gently as he could, happy when she brought her hands up to encircle his wrist but did not try to pull his hands away, instead she rose slightly on tip toes and tried to return the kiss as best she could. Neither was an expert but it felt good, her body pressed up against his, her mouth moving slowly and nervously, trying to mirror his movement. He pulled away from her after a few moments.

"Get on the bed Sansa." he motioned with his chin. She obeyed, crawling under her furs and blinking up at him questioningly.

He would do his best to please her, he would try to make her happy, if a scarred dog like him was even capable of the task.


	6. Want

**Thanks to everyone reading, I finally got a bit of Sansa's POV**

"Get on the bed, Sansa." He told her, and so she did.

The Hound took his time in following her, slowly toeing off his boots and dropping his sword belt as he made his way around to the other side of the bed. Sansa thought he would crawl in and begin,…..begin doing whatever it was that he wanted to do, but he didn't, he stood and stared, his face an expressionless mask.

She didn't understand the Hound, up until a few days ago she had assumed he hated her, thought her a silly "Little Bird" never before had he called her "my Little Bird", in fact all he'd ever done is glare at her over Joffery's shoulder and point out when she was being stupid and naive.

Her eyes flittered over his scars quickly before settling on his eyes. She had seen his face a hundred times since he showed up at Winterfell. The burns were still awful, red and black shiny skin. The bit of bone poking through the mess of scars at his jaw had made her queasy the first time she saw it, but it had always been his eyes that scared her most. His eyes look at the world like two steel blades, grey and dark and cold with hatred and anger, she had run from those eyes, but now here she was, sitting in her bed staring up at one of the fiercest warriors in Westeros and she wasn't afraid. Those eyes had changed for her, she still saw the anger and hate but they had softened towards her and underneath she had seen something she felt herself, loneliness and longing.

Her happiness at being betrothed to Prince Joffery had soured rather quickly and while she turned a blind eye to the warning signs as long as she could, ignoring both her sister Arya and the Hound's warnings. Now she was alone in a vipers nest and the only one who was honest about it, was also using her in ways that would put her entire family to shame.

"If I hadn't asked you to stay, if I kept saying no. Would you have come back?" She broke their silence, holding her breath, unsure of which answer she wanted to hear.

The Hound rubbed a hand over his face, "Yes." the answer was simple straight forward and most importantly it was the truth.

"That should bother me more, that you do not care what I want, but you are the only one that has tried to make me feel good since father left. You have always asked me questions, made me open my eyes, even when father was here. Why? For this?"

He finally crawled into bed with her, leaning his back against the head board he stared forward into the dimming fire burning in the hearth.

"I wanted you since the second I saw you."

She inhaled sharply.

The Hound laughed bitterly, "Not to fuck you Little Bird, that desire came with your teats and the swell of your hips. You were still too young mind you," he glanced at her, his good eyebrow raising slightly, "you're too young now, but your a woman flowered and I won't take your maidenhead, that is for your Prince, I'm not fool enough to believe that gift is for a dog like me."

Sansa's hart clenched, why couldn't it be for Sandor? Because he was ugly? Because he was a second son? He at least wanted her, which was more than what Joffery felt for her and why was a maidenhead such an important gift?

"A gift," she whispered, "I would give it to you, if I could…..at least you want it. Joffery doesn't seem to care unless someone is looking, I am an ornament to him."

"I don't give a damn about your maidenhead Sansa." his angry laugh sent a chill up her spine, so not even he wanted her.

"I want to be the only one to touch you, kiss you, fuck you, always, your maidenhead is just a fucking thing, you damn Lords and Ladies and Prince's…..," he said the last word with disdain, "care about that shit, all to keep your bloody bloodlines going in little Prince and Princesses. What do I give a fuck about that, that is my brother's burden."

"I don't want Joffery to touch me either."

"Theirs no help for it Little Bird. If it isn't the Prince then it would be some other Lord. At least here I'll keep an eye on you." He still wasn't looking at her.

"If Cersie manages to find happiness with others maybe we…." she didn't want to finish the thought, would he think badly of her?

"The Queen fucks for power, Little Bird, power and gain, that's what makes her a whore. If she fucked for love or happiness I might feel sorry for the bitch."

"Sandor I don't know what to do…."

"Shhhh, enough talk for now." he finally turned to look at her, his expression still a mystery to her, but his eyes she could read, his eyes were full of longing, lust and want.

He wants me, the thought filled her with warmth, it made it easier for her to respond when he bent his head down and captured her lips, for the first time kissing felt right, instead of desperate.

His lips were a mixture of soft and hard, his tongue slipped into her mouth massaging hers gently. They were getting better at this, it was more satisfying and less like they wanted to consume each other.

"Sansa," he whispered, she couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips when he trailed kisses down her jawline to her throat nipping at the soft flesh under her ear. "Let me kiss you." his hands roamed over her body, gripping her even closer to him and letting his head fall into the crook of her neck.

"You have kissed me." he was always so confusing, she just wanted him to keep kissing her and holding her. She brought her hands up and hesitantly ran her fingers through his dark locks.

"No, Little Bird. there are so many more kisses we can give each other." he pushed himself off her, she was surprised at how much she missed the pressure of his body on hers.

"Sandor?" she asked questioningly.

"It's time for that taste I told you about Little Bird."

She was scared, what did he mean by taste? Would he bite her? Her Septa had only told her of the act of losing her maidenhead, she had told her she was to lay back and bare it, there would be pain but it was her duty to fulfill. Her Septa had not told her of the pleasure that a man might bring a woman. Nothing Sandor had done to her had hurt so far, in fact the last time he had given her a pleasure she had never even dreamed of.

Sandor was parting her legs, she tried to keep from trembling but was failing miserably. Sandor either didn't notice or was ignoring the shaking, he continued to spread her thighs, settling himself between them, but unlike before, his body was not over her, his face was align with her most private place. He put his nose to her and sniffed like the dog he was named after. It was humiliating, she whimpered and tried to pull away, but he kept her still with a large hand on her abdomen.

"You smell like the sweetest honey, Little Bird. Don't pull away from me." he didn't give her time to respond before she felt his tongue between her legs, where his fingers had been only a few nights before. "You taste like honey too. "

This is what he meant by taste, he was going to lick her? She let out a long shaky breath, "Will it feel like your fingers?" he wouldn't lie to her, of that at least she was certain.

"Better, I hear." he nuzzled at the curls between her legs, "But first we need to get rid of these." he began pulling at the ribbons on her small clothes.

"You hear?" she asked, trying to distract herself from his actions.

"You think I'd suck on a whores cunt," he grumbled pulling her small clothes off roughly, "No more chirping Little Bird."

His tongue was on her before she could answer, a jolt of sensation ran through her so fast at that first lick that she was unable to identify it as either good or bad.

"Mmmmm, yes." Sandor's voice vibrated between her legs sending pleasant chills up her spine. "Just as sweet as I imagined. Sweeter." She let out a breath, that was good. "Relax Sansa."

That's when her thoughts flew out the window, his tongue swirled around the little nub that had brought her so much pleasure before. Sandor pulled her closer to his face, groaning and nipping at he flesh on her inner thigh before attacking her with his mouth. It was pain and pleasure all mixed into one. There was teeth and tongue and lips in places she never imagined there could be, there was amazing pleasure one second and the next pinching and burning and stinging.

"SssSSsS," she hissed after one are scrape of his teeth.

"Are you in pain, Little Bird." Sandor brought his head up from between her legs. The fire set the good side of his face in shadows, leaving only the burnt side visible, for a second she could believe he was a monster from one of the horror stories her brothers loved so much but then he ran a hand over her stomach softly. "Sansa, it's not supposed to hurt."

"It doesn't…..not really….just," she took a shaky breath.

"Just what?"

She swallowed hard, "Just when you use your teeth." to her surprise he let out a bark of a laugh.

"Aye, I can see why, now that I think on it." he looked down at her privates again.

"Sandor," she squeaked embarrassed by his study of her.

"Shhhhh," his mouth was on her again and this time it was everything he had promised, he used his tongue and lips, slowly flicking at her nub sending waves of exquisite tension through her whole body. "Better?" he asked, a bit of smugness in his voice letting her know he knew the answer already.

"Ahhh," she failed at a coherent answer when another jolt of pleasure shot through her. It took half the time his fingers did to bring her to desperation, her back bowed of the bed with tension, "Please Sandor!" she gasped not knowing what else he could do for her but he seemed to know, his tongue moved from her nub to her opening dipping in to lap at her juices from the inside while his thumb moved up to replace where his tongue had been.

The penetration was small but it was enough, she peaked within moments, her head thrashing back and forth uncontrollably. He did not let up pushing her to another peak and then another till she thought she had lost her mind.

"My turn Sansa," he used the same words from the other night, they barely made it through the haze her brain was in, his voice was rougher and thick with need as he settled in-between her legs. "Gods Sansa," he growled at her, hitching her leg up over his hip and rutting against her core, the ache between her legs returning full force.

"Sandor," she panted bringing his mouth to hers, their tongues wrestling with each other until he shuddered his release, letting his body settle half on her half on the bed. It took her a little while to realize she was tasting herself on his lips, it was strange but she couldn't bring herself to feel shame. Sandor was lazily kissing her as they both caught their breath.

"I won't be back for another week, Sansa. Take a small nap. I'm no where near done with you yet." he rasped at her trailing kisses down her throat and along her collar bone.

"How many more times can that happen?" she asked him bewildered.

"We'll find out, Little Bird." he laid on his back pulling her so that she was draped half over him. "I only have one maybe two more in me, but you I think are different." he kissed the top of her head.

She rested her head on his chest, wishing he had removed his shirt, maybe she could get him to later.


	7. Silly Dreams

**I don't own any of these characters, I'm just playing with them while I wait for** ** _Winds of Winter,_** **George R. R. Martin is going to kill it! I just know it and it will be wort the wait!**

"I don't want to marry Joffrey." his Little Bird sighed as they lay spent on her bed, her soft body nestled in his arms.

She was four and ten now, nearing five and ten and her marriage to the twisted Prince was looming ever closer.

"You think I want you to? It must be done." he growled with more anger than he wanted to show her.

They had been playing with each other for over a year now. He wasn't any more eager than her for what was coming. Not after touches, kisses, grinding, and just a few months ago he had finally given up trying to be gallant and taught her how to use her hand to please him. His Little Bird had been shocked by his request, it seemed actually seeing his cock was more of a shock than she was ready for.

"My mouth has been between your legs and you balk at touching me?"

"It's just," she swallowed, "If you are out won't it be…..?" she couldn't seem to finish the question but he understood her just the same, she was questioning his restraint if they were both out of small clothes.

"Do what I say and there will be no need to worry girl. I've got no desire to get you hurt."

So she had hesitantly allowed him to put her hand on his cock, her smooth soft skin sliding over him in the perfect way. Even the skilled whores he used to frequent had never felt this good, her small hand couldn't wrapped around his girth, so he taught her how to twist up and around and back down again until he spilled his seed all over her little palm.

By the end of her clumsy yet perfect ministrations he had realized that her mouth would be next, he wouldn't be able to stop at her hand now, her mouth would be the end of it, at least until she was wedded and bedded.

He dipped a finger into the white creamy substance and brought it to her lips, smirking when her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I taste you," he raised is good eyebrow at her. "I just swallowed you whole not a few moments ago." he saw her think about that, chewing her lip in the most alluring way before leaning forward and licking the substance of his digit. Sandor couldn't help but groan at that, imagining that same little pink tongue licking his shaft.

"It is salty." she said thoughtfully.

"Aye," he chuckled. "Didn't expect me to taste of lemon cakes did you?"

Sansa scrunched her nose at that, "No I suppose that would be stranger still." she glanced down at his softening member, blushing furiously. "I've only ever caught glimpses of my brothers, you are much…."

"Bigger? Aye, well I'm a bigger man than they are, though it doesn't always work that way." he leaned in and whispered, "I hear, Trant leaves much to be desired and that the Little Lord is quiet impressive."

Sansa put her hand to her mouth, and giggled. She always enjoyed the gossip he brought to her, things that no one would speak about in front of a Lady. A simple little bit of gossip to make her laugh and the tension and shame she felt earlier slipped away. She was just a young girl after all and even if she wasn't a the fool he had her pretend to be in court, she was easily distracted when he put a mind to it.

After that their time together always ended with her hand around his cock and more and more of his seed being tasted, till she admitted enjoying his particular flavor.

"Maybe I can ask my father to break the engagement." her sad voice brought him out of his pleasant musings.

"That would mean war, Sansa." he rubbed his face with a large calloused hand. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, he avoided think of her engagement as much as possible.

"I heard that he killed Tommen's kittens…..just for fun." she buried her face in his neck. "How can I marry that Sandor?"

He brought his arms around her, Joffrey killing cats was the least of his crimes, but the Little Bird did not need to know that, not yet.

"The King would not be pleased, it would cause trouble for the North and more importantly, the Lannisters would not be pleased, Lord Tywin is ruthless when it comes to slights against his family."

She pulled away from him angrily. "You want me to marry that monster." she hissed.

"Want?" He sat up as well, anger searing through his veins at her stupidity. "What do you think will happen Sansa? If and it is a big IF your broken engagement didn't start a war, do you think you'd be free to marry me?"

She bit her lip and looked down, "No but…"

"No you'd be taken to the North to marry a Northern Lord."

"You could come with and we could…..continue." she looked at him pleadingly.

"You think you could end your betrothal and take the Princes sworn shield?" he laughed, "Did you hit your head Sansa? Shall I call you a master?"

"Why must you be so ugly? You are not the one who will have to marry that…that….evil monster. You will not have to lay with him." she shoved her finger in his face angrily.

He was too upset to realize that this was their first fight, the first time she had stood up to him. "No, I'm the one who will have to stand outside the door as the Prince takes what should be rightfully mine. Listen to me Sansa, listen well. You cannot break this betrothal, for the good of the kingdom and the north and your family and because even if you should succeed in escaping Joffrey, you cannot escape me, I will never let anyone take you where I cannot follow."

"Why must we live like this?" she whimpered curling herself against his side apparently forgiving his harsh words, no doubt mistaking their dangerous possessiveness for romance.

"Because you are a lady and I am a second son. It is our lot." he didn't tell her that he was just as bad as Joffrey, only in a different way, perhaps she would learn that in time, when her head wasn't full of songs and her girlish dreams made way to a woman's reality, but not today, today he would enjoy her seeking comfort in his arms.

"I wish I had been born a kitchen wench."

Sandor kissed the top of her head, "Aye, I would have you pregnant with my pups in a nice little farm. Would you like that My Lady?"

"Yes." she whispered and snuggled deeper into his arms.

It was a stupid silly fantasy, much like her songs, but at least there was no harm in this one. No matter what the Gods threw their way, Sansa would never be reborn a kitchen wench.

 **Come on! You guys know my boy Tyrion has a big shalaylay LOL**


	8. Warmth

**Tiny chapter of fluffy fluff with a dash of fluff**

Sansa was confined to her chambers because of her moonblood, so Sandor was in his room contemplating a skin of Dornish Red. He usually kept away from her during this time, he couldn't touch her and he wasn't so cruel as to make her pleasure him when she wasn't feeling well.

He popped open the cork on his wine and raised it to his lips, with a sigh he brought it back down. Wine would not help him now, he stopped up the skin, slamming his palm down on the cork angrily. He wanted his Little Bird, perhaps he could just see her for a spell then come back and drink himself into unconsciousness.

It didn't take long for him to make his way to her chambers, it was a path he knew well, in no time at all he was standing at the foot of Sansa's bed, looking down at her pale figure as she lay curled in on herself, moaning softly in her sleep. From the way her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle he guessed she suffered from the cramps he'd heard whores and maids complain about from time to time.

"Little Bird," he spoke to her softly walking around the bed to stand near her head.

She moaned and curled in on herself tighter. "Sansa," he pushed a lock away from her damp forehead and kissed her temple to wake her.

"Sandor?" she blinked up a him with her bright blue eyes, her eyebrows scrunched up in pain and confusion. "You came tonight?"

"Ay, I wanted to see how you faired." he answered, disturbed by how uncomfortable she looked. "Have they not given you anything for the pain."

"Yes," she nodded, "A tea, but it never helps much.

Sandor sneaked a large hand under her arms and pressed his palm against her abdomen. "It hurts here?"

"Oh," Sansa sighed. "Your hand is so warm, it feels nice."

"Hmm," Sandor huffed, taking his hand away and smirking at her whimper of protests. "Give me a second, girl." he grumbled.

Taking off his boots and belt he climbed into bed with his sick Little Bird and wrapped her up in his arms, bringing her the warmth she craved with his hands and body.

"Oh, that's is nice." she purred, putting her hands over his on her belly. "The warmth feels so good on my back as well." she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Sandor kissed the grown of her head, breathing in the smell of lavender that waifed from her auburn tresses. He felt a calm wash over him, now that he had his little one in his arms, he felt satisfied. Before he had always attributed the lazy tranquility of laying with Sansa in his arms as an after affect of his release but now he found it wasn't that at all, it was the simple act of holding the girl that brought him peace.

"I'm so glad you came Sandor." Sansa whispered to him.

"Ay, girl. Me too." he answered truthfully.

"I miss you when you are gone." Sandor lifted his head to look at her, her face was not as strained with pain as before and she stared off in a daze at the the dying fire in her hearth.

"I don't like being gone either." he admitted.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Yes, Little Bird." he answered with a smile. "I'll be back as usual, moonblood or not."

"hmmm," she hummed with pleasure, burrowing into his chest a little more before drifting off to sleep.

This was enough, he thought, just holding her, being the source of her comfort, this would be more than enough for the next few days.


	9. Bugger them all

Sandor sat as near to the hearth as he dared, contemplating the young girl just a few strides away sleeping curled up on herself on her cold ornate bed. Sandor stood and grabbed the extra fur that lay across a large chest at the foot of her bed and gently laid it over her sleeping form.

He looked down on her beautiful face, all the worry and hesitance of the night wiped clean from her brow in sleep. Sansa's red hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her, her ivory skin gleaming soft and smooth in the fire light. He had lusted after this girl long before it was proper to do so and this night he had taken her farther down the path of darkness, even farther and deeper than he already had. He sighed heavily and sat back down near the fire.

He had a mad thought of throwing himself head first into the flames, finishing what his brother started all those years ago. He shook his head, he would never do it, not because he didn't deserve it, he deserved it a hundred times over, he deserved it much more than he had as a child playing with a forbidden toy, but he'd never let himself go that way. No, better a sword to the gut - maybe from the girls father - than flames. It was possible that he would have to give her up for a time, her marriage was to take place soon and how would he sneak into her marriage bed? How long would it take for Joffery to tire of her?

Sansa let out a sweet little moan in her sleep and Sandor was reminded of all the pretty little noises she had made when his lips were on her wet little cunt. On this night he had taught her how to use that pretty mouth of hers on him. He had her soft full lips wrapped around his cock and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. She hadn't liked it, not the idea of it and not the act its self, claiming it hurt her jaw, but she seemed to enjoy his reaction to it, staring at him wide-eyed and curious as he lay panting afterward.

"You seem more content than usual." she searched his face. "Is this why you go to whores?"

"I don't go to whores anymore Sansa." he replied finally getting his breath back after the most amazing climax of his pathetic life.

"I suppose I do what the whores did now." she looked down at her lap.

Sandor threw his arm over his eyes, always with the whores, always with the rules and what is proper, after all they had done together she still found ways to be ashamed.

"Do you feel like a whore?" he asked meanly.

"Sometimes." she admitted, "times like this. Times when the only talk is with our bodies. I feel it isn't right what we are doing."

Sandor thought of all the times they didn't "talk with their bodies" mostly because she had her moonblood on her. He sat up to look at her.

"I hardly ever did that with whores," if she wanted to know, he'd tell her. "Cock-sucking is extra, or" he shrugged, "if you want to be cheap you can pay a smaller amount for a cock-sucking alone and be done with it, but I always had coin for a fuck and that was enough for me, didn't need to waste good coin on any extras."

"But we cannot…" she waved her hand in a gesture he supposed meant fucking, "so you have me use my mouth."

"Little bird," he rubbed his face, "stop your chirping. I never held a whore in my thrice damned arms and simply spoke with them all night. Not for any reason, lest of all because their moonblood was on them, believe that, and I never rewarded them like I'm about to reward you." He gave her a grin, one that scared most people but made the corners of her pretty little pink mouth turn up slightly.

He did reward her then, letting his mouth bring her as much joy as her's did him. And now Sandor sat by the fire in her room as she slept.

"You are not my whore." he told her, even though she could not hear him. "You are a beautiful young Lady, betrothed to the Prince and a future Queen. I will be your faithful dog." he turned from the fire to make sure she was still asleep. Her soft breathing was deep and steady. "Fifteen now," he mumbled, "your father will be here soon." The corners of his mouth twitched in anger another obstacle, it was hard enough keeping their deeds hidden from the keep, her father and mother would be watching Sansa carefully, her little spit fire of a sister may even sleep in her bed.

"Bugger them all with a hot poker." he grumbled to himself. "You belong to me." he stood again pulling on his clothes, it was time for him to leave. He walked back to Sansa and brushed the hair from her face. "I will find a way for us. I may need to watch you marry the Prince and might be I'll be at your door when he fucks you, but I won't be letting this go. You are mine Little Bird." he leaned down brushing the back of his hand down her cheek. "I'll tell you a secret little one." he whispered. "I am yours."

He found he couldn't walk away from her just yet, looking upon her sweet face was satisfying as the Dornish Red he'd been neglecting of late. This had started because of his lust for her, he spent nights pumping into his hand trying not to think of the sweet little red-head child, fucking whores with fiery locks that were not the right shade no matter how drunk he was. Whores with blue eyes that lacked the bright shining kindness and innocence that shown through hers so easily, and now he had a taste of the real thing and he would die before letting it go, he would burn before letting it go, for anybody, including her.

"If the Queen can do it, so can we." he murmured, his face set with determination. He bent down and kissed her temple before turning and leaving. He felt lighter now that he had made a decision, he would find a way, he was sure of it.


	10. The Shield

**Thank you to everyone reading! This hasn't been edited yet, I will come back and clean it up, please excuse any grammar and spelling errors.**

"It will be such a bore when I marry Lady Sansa." the Prince grumbled to his sworn shield. "Everyone goes on and on about how I must treat her right lest we end up at war with the North. How am I to get any pleasure out of that simpering little fool?" the Prince's handsome face scrunched up in a scowl.

"You need only get her with child." Sandor answered in a bored voice that hid the fury in his heart and mind well. "Plant your seed and then go seek your own enjoyment until it is time to plant again. Every Lord, Prince and King has been doing it since the beginning of time." He pushed the thought of Joffery fucking his woman out of his mind, right now it was about protecting his Little Bird.

"I don't know how I'm even going to manage that." the Prince protested, "Her stupid smiling face and idiotic comments, it makes a sword go limp." he let out a snort of disgust.

"The small folk love her." Sandor answered.

"What do I care about small folk." Joffrey hissed.

"Nothing," Sandor pretended to stifle a yawn. "But keep her pretty and sweet and they will love her and be loyal. Let her do the work of keeping petty complaints away from you. You will be busy enough running the kingdom."

"They should love me." the Prince pouted like a child.

"They will love her and fear you." Sandor answered. "Fear is more powerful that love, believe that." he wasn't sure if that was a lie or not, since Gregor had burned his face, his entire life had been about inspiring fear, but ever since Sansa, well, perhaps love was just as powerful a motivator, perhaps more so, he had certainly become more cunning because of it. He would soon find out.

"Fear me." Joffrey murmured thoughtfully, "Why is it that you are the only person who says anything of use, Hound?"

Sandor shrugged, "I see no need to coddle you."

"They do coddle me." Joffery's eyes narrowed. "They think I don't see them, see what they are, but I see everything."

Sandor had to hold back a laugh, the fool Prince didn't see anything past his own wants and desires. Sandor counted himself lucky that he had spent all these years by the brats side, he knew just what the little shit wanted and he would use that to his advantage.

"Oakheart is here to relive me." Sandor spotted the knight coming toward them. "Dornish Red is calling my name." He bowed to the Prince and turned to leave when Oakheart called out to him.

"Hound!" Sandor stopped. "The King and Lord Stark wish to see you. They are in Lord Stark's Solar awaiting you." the man stood beside the Prince.

"Me? Why?" Sandor kept his face neutral, did they know? He hadn't been with Sansa for a week, not since her family had arrived. He was careful, he was learning their patterns.

"It might have to do with Trant." the Prince answered before Oakheart could. "Lord Stark asked about what happened to him, I let him know your handy work, best he let his men know not to get overly friendly with my betrothed. I don't care if they have known her since she was a child."

"hmm," Sandor grunted, he headed towards Lord Starks rooms, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

XXXXXXXXX

Lord Stark and the King seemed in somewhat good spirits, when he was admitted into the Warden of the North's dayroom, Lady Stark was sitting next to her husband, and Sandor could see the woman that Sansa would become, though in his humble opinion, Sansa's beauty surpassed that of her mother's, it didn't take him much time to come to this conclusion, as Lady Sansa Stark was seated next to her mother, allowing for a quick comparison before he turned his attention to the King and his cold Queen, seated adjacent to the Starks.

Sandor bowed first to the King and Queen and then to the Starks. "You wish to see me." he rasped.

"Hound!" The King grinned, "We have heard some interesting stories about you of late."

Queen Cersie turned her face away and rolled her eyes.

"Aye," Sandor replied.

"Yes," Lord Stark answered, "I hear you defended my daughters honor." the man studied him with grey eyes that were eerily like his own.

Sandor let his gaze flick towards Sansa, who was holding her mother's hand and smiling softly.

"The Prince's betrothed should be respected." he answered.

"And have you ever defended my honor, Dog?" Cersei's voice was smooth like honey but dripped with poison.

"No man has dared insult you in my presence." he answered as if bored with the conversation.

"Ha!" the King let out a bark of a laugh. "I told you Ned, your girl is well looked after here."

"Yes," said Lady Stark, "but what do they say and do when your Man here isn't present? How could one of your own King's guard speak like that of his future Queen."

King Robert shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Joffery took care of the man." Cersie snapped. "He has done his duty by your daughter."

"I don't doubt it." Lady Stark answered, much more calmly. "But he cannot know all that his knights say and do. I think my daughter needs protection." she stated firmly.

"Perhaps her wolf should be allowed to follow her." Sandor put in, knowing how that would please his Little Bird, it would keep most people away, and the wolf was quite fond of him as most canines were.

"Impossible!" Cersie answered. "I will not allow a wild animal around my children."

"Oh, but Lady is quite well behaved and trained." his Little Bird pleaded.

"So you say! but I will not risk it!" the Queen answered.

"Well then," the King interrupted. "If she cannot have her wolf we should give her a dog." he grinned pleased with his decision and wit.

"What do you mean Robert?" Lord Stark asked.

"Clegane," the King stood and walked toward the tall warrior, "he has defended your daughter's honor once, he has been the sworn shielded to my son, and his mother before him, I say we give him a new position as Lady Sansa's shield."

"And what of our son!" the Queen hissed angrily.

"He shall have two guards to replace the Hound, in fact, I expect you to pick them out, Hound." he turned and gave his wife an ugly glare. "I will not have the Starks worrying after their daughter's safety."

The Queen gave the King a look that could kill.

"Robert," Ned stood, "Is this a wise choice? I could have one of my men stay with her."

Sandor felt his heart clench in his chest, he didn't dare look at Sansa.

"Nonsense, Ned." the King dismissed his friends concerns with a wave of his hand. "They all already fear the Hound, and with good reason, this is the easiest choice."

"He doesn't swear oaths, how will we know he is committed to our daughter's safety." Lady Stark spoke up.

"I will protect her." Sandor spoke up, "if that is what my King assigns me to do, my loyalty is unquestionable." he nearly growled.

"I question it sir." Lady Stark answered cooly. "I will not have a man that cannot even swear an oath to protect my daughter."

"Now, now." the King tried to calm the woman's fears. "He's done very will so far, oaths or not."

"I will do it." Sandor's rough voice brought everyones attention to him.

"What?" the Queen looked at him incredulously.

"I'll not be knighted," he looked towards Lord Stark, "the North seems to care little for that, anyway, but I will swear an oath to protect her and her offspring. The Prince," he bowed to the Queen, "Will have his two Knights but I shall continue to do my duty by him regardless of the fact. Lady Sansa and Prince Joffery will be together quite often I'm guessing, after their marriage."

"You will swear an oath, to the Seven AND the Old Gods." Ned questioned.

"Aye, if it will get me to the tavern with a skin of Dornish Sour any faster."

"Taverns? Will you be clear headed enough to care for my girl." Lord Stark's voice was sharp.

"What I do on my own time is my business." Sandor growled. "I have always performed my duties well, believe that, there isn't a buggering bloody bastard around that will tell you otherwise."

Lady Stark gasped a little and put her hand on Sansa's knee even though his little bird hadn't even reacted to his little outburst. Her eyes were set on him and he could sense a bit of anger there, most likely over the tavern comment than his coarse language.

"You all forget one thing." Cersie's cold voice cut in. "The Hound is bound to his liege Lord," she smiled smugly, "Lord Lannister, my father."

"I forget nothing, woman." Robert growled menacingly, "You father," he spat out the last word, "is my subject. I am the King and the Hound answers to me first and your father second, he holds no lands, he is a second son, he can and will swear an oath to Lady Sansa."

The Queen's eyes flashed with anger before letting her face fall into an indifferent mask. Sandor could not believe his luck, he had been ordered to spend nearly everyday in the company of his Little Bird and given the authority to protect her as if she was his wife. All his planning and watching had been for naught and he couldn't be more glad. They had delivered her into his arms.

The King turned to him then, "Your trip to the tavern will have to wait Hound, we will have the oaths performed as soon as we can gather a septon.

Sandor bowed to the King, letting his lip curl in a slight scowl to keep up pretenses.

"I would like to go down to the Godswood now." Lord Stark stated, "Will you be our honored witness Robert."

"Of Course Ned." the King let out another bark of a laugh and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Let us go then, you can have your afternoon off another day Hound."

XXXXXXXXX

As he said his oath, he looked into the eyes of his Lady, surrounded by her family and the King his little bird flushed prettily when he bent the knee and offered up his sword. He wished it was his cloak he was draping around her shoulders but this would do.

"I accept Sandor Clegane," she said in her beautiful melodious voice. "May I call you Clegane, I do not like the name Hound."

Sandor snorted and looked toward the King before appearing to force out, "As my Lady wishes." secretly he was pleased, his Little Bird would try and address him with more respect, it was her way.

"Well he's yours to command, call him what you like." the King waved his hand, nodding at the servant that came to inform him that the Septon had been found and was ready to preside over Sandor's second set of oaths.

"Let's get this done then," King Robert groans, " I need to eat, and Hound you need to pick your replacements."

"Blackheart and Pillio." Sandor rasped. Both were knights, good at fighting, good enough to not raise suspicion but not good enough to best him, even together, and while they weren't bumbling idiots, they certainly weren't cunning.

"That was certainly quick." the King narrowed his eyes at him.

"Only men not already in the King's guard worth a damn. Fought with them before, wouldn't mind them at my back." that was true, they fought well, didn't think, just followed orders, not exceptionally cruel.

"Hmm," the King thought a bit and nodded, "I'll let them know then, if they meet with the Prince's approval."

"And what of the Queen's approval." Cersei's cold voice broke into their conversation. "I think I should be the one to pick my son's Shield."

Sandor bowed, Cersei wasn't known to make the best choices, her picks were bound to be worse than the ones he choose.

"Pick then." the King grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

Sandor followed his King to were the Starks stood waiting, if Cersei was upset, he could imagine how the Prince would take the news, perhaps if he offered to keep the whores coming efficiently and quietly, if the Prince felt he was still a willing partner in his depravity, it may smooth things over.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You are my Dog!" the Prince spit out angrily.

Sandor tried not to roll his eyes at the brat, Joffery had found him as he made his way back to his rooms, he had to hand it to the Old Gods of the North, their ceremonies were simple and to the point, not like the ceremonies of the Seven where the Septon droned on and on praying to each and every bloody damn face of the Seven, he was exhausted and wanted to take a nap before he tried sneaking into his Little Birds rooms.

"The King demanded it, but I will not shrink from my duties to you." he answered, "I know the tunnels and I know where to go, Lady Sansa need never know." that was a lie, he was getting much better at lying as much as he hated it.

The Prince huffed, "My father had no right to give you to her. You are my Shield."

Sandor had nothing more to say so he stayed silent.

"Bring me two whores tonight." Joffery hissed before turning on his heel and waving to Oakheart to follow him. The Knight fell into line behind the Prince, shooting Sandor a curious glance as he went. He hadn't heard their interaction and to be honest, Sandor didn't think the Knight wanted to know.

He let out a sigh, it seemed the Prince had come to an understanding, it was a tentative arrangement but if Sandor kept his appetite satiated it could work. He rubbed his hand over his scars and thought of his Little Birds lips around his cock. She was worth the all blasted trouble.


	11. Secrets

The Queen in all her splendor could not compete with Sansa's simple, yet elegant bridal gown. Her gown was silk, in the grey and ice white colors of House Stark, elegant light grey silk stitched with a darker grey floral design, the bright white of the inner lining peeking out through her long pointed sleeves and held together on the right side of her waist with a rather large dire wolf head pin. Sansa's hair was mostly loose pulled up only at the top in the northern style and braided through with a silver chain, a style that Sandor preferred and had mentioned to her once or twice. Her fiery hair, plump pink lips and blue eyes shown even brighter against the pale colors of her house.

Her eyes were on him as her father led her down the aisle, he stood just behind the Prince who was dressed to the nines in his black and gold Baratheon colors.

"Hmmmm, tonight might not be so bad after all Hound." the Prince snickered at him.

"No." he answered, tonight would be one of the worst and best days of his life. He held on to the secret that his Little Bird had shown him right before he left her to her father, a black dog with a red bird on his muzzle stitched on the inside of her gown right over her heart.

"What if the Prince sees?" he'd asked her worriedly.

"I'll tell him it's a dire wolf." she grinned at him, "he'll easily believe I'm stupid enough to stitch a wolf that looks like a dog."

"My clever Little Bird." he barked out a laugh.  
He held onto that memory as the ceremony went on before him. She was marrying the Prince but her heart was beating for him alone.

XXXXXXX

He stood behind his charge and his former charge at the feast. The festivities seemed to drag on forever, his mouth itched for a few swallows of Dornish Red to keep his nerves in check, his Little Bird sat and smiled, laughing at the Princes stupid jokes and praising every gift presented to her as if it was a dragon egg. The entire court was in love with her and Joffery basked in the glow as if it was for him.

The time came for the bedding and Sandor gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, he had made a few choice comments to the Prince in the hopes of riling up his jealous greedy nature, after all a Prince should not have other men touching his wife, should they? a simple

"I'd bugger any bastard that touched my wife with a sword." here, and a,

"No man would ever see my wife naked, save me." there,

and Joffery was sure that no man should lay a finger on his beloved wife.

When an old Lord shouted out for the bedding to commence the Prince stood and shouted over the excited crowed.

"Any man who lays a finger on the future Queen will be an arm short, shortly thereafter." the crowd fell silent, "I'll not have my wife disrespected. Dog!" Sandor stepped forward, "Escort my wife to the bridal suit. I expect her fully clothed when I arrive." Sandor bowed, letting out a breath of relief that his scheming had worked.

"I will not however,"' the Princes voice followed them out of the hall, "deprive the Lady's of their sport. Have at me."

The shrieking and yelling commenced again as they made their way to Sansa's new private rooms.

"Was that your doing?" Sansa gave him a small sad smile.

"It was all I could do." he answered gruffly.

"Not all, I think you also managed to convince him that we should have separate rooms."

"No, I just reminded the bloody idiot that he is a Prince and can do as he pleases."

"He didn't want to share a room?" she didn't sound hurt.

"He didn't want to give up his nightly activities and his sweet stupid wife obviously cannot know of them." his answer was gruffer than he intended it to be.

"hmmm, " she answered.

They arrived at her chambers and he opened the door for her, slipping in before Joffery arrived.

"I will be here when he leaves. Have him drink a cup of wine from this cup." he pointed to a golden cup set on a table with a silver cup and a flask of white wine, "He will be awake long enough to do his duty and that is all." he crushed her thin body to his and kissed her hard. "I will be outside," he let her go and rushed out to wait for the blasted Prince to come claim his woman.

XXXXXXX

He stood outside pacing in front of the closed doors, he could hear nothing. There were no grunts, or screams, no cried of passion, there was silence.

"Times like these I am glad not to be burdened with desires."

Sandor whipped his head around to find Varys looking on him with pity in his eyes. "What in the bloody fuck are you on about?" it unnerved him that the spider could sneak up on him like that.

"I mean I know your pain." the bald man tilted his head, "I know about you and Lady Sansa."

The Hounds blood ran cold.

"Oh," Varys waved his hand dismissively, "There is no cause to worry. I mean you and the girl no harm, in fact, I am here to help you."

"And why in the bloody hell would you do that?" there was no use in denying it.

"Because Joffery is mad, worse than the Mad King given time and there are whispers of idiotic plans to make the child a King."

"So stop them, isn't that your job?" Sandor was confused as to why Varys would want him to join in whatever game he was playing.

"The plan is just too stupid to work." Varys answered lazily, "but just in case it does, it would be nice to have the future Queen on my side." he lifted a brow at Sandor.

"And why would I trust you? Might be I'm nothing but a brute and a sword, but I know better than to trust someone who plays the game as you do, believe that."

"True, but you forget, I already know your secret. I can rain hell upon you quite easily already." he gave a soft chuckle as Sandor stepped toward him angrily.

"How about a gift." the Spider smiled, "A token of good faith."

Sandor growled in response.

"Follow me Hound." he turned to lead him away.

"I'll not leave her, I said I'd be here."

"No worries Clegane, you'll be gone for a moment and she won't be in any position to notice."

That brought another growl from the big warrior. "It is your deepest desire I am handing to you Sandor Clegane." all the teasing and intrigue was gone from the older man.

His deepest desire, his only desire was Sansa, he followed the Spider.


	12. The Gift

They walked for what seemed like ages, through a secret door and into a tunnel with no light. Varys it seemed was not willing to give up all his secrets, Sandor was reduced to holding on to the man's robes as he was lead through the pitch black tunnel. His ears strained to hear any potential danger and his skin prickled with the need to get back to his post at Sansa's door.

"We are here." The Spider whispered, pushing open a door right in front of him. Sandor took a moment to marvel at the round mans knowledge of his tunnels before blinking into the moonlight. They were at the base of a tower quite close to the Godswood.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to go back the way we came." Varys let out a sigh. "You'd most like get lost and starve to death before you found an exit."

"What in the bloody hell are we doing Spider? Are you wasting my blasted time?"

Varys smirked and brought his hands out from within the sleeves of his robe. "Hound, so impatient. We haven't been away for more than a few minutes. I am showing you the way. The future Queens chambers could not have been picked better if I had chosen them myself." He beckoned the Hound to follow him again.

Sandor followed begrudgingly. The damned fat bald fucker probably did manage to pick her chambers himself.

In a few moments they were at a wall, covered neatly by several trees that feed into the Godswood. Varys made sure Sandor was watching as he taped a nondescript stone in the wall.

"This one to get were you want to go. This one, remember it." he instructed. Sandor nodded, he would remember.

"Good, follow me."

This time Varys lit a torch as soon as the secret door closed behind him. "This way you must remember if this little trip is to do us any good."

"Lead on." Sandor grumbled.

He watched carefully, noting how many steps up they went, how many alcoves they passed, until finally the Spider stopped on a landing in front of a worn dirty brown wall hanging. He put out the torch and pulled the fabric aside.

A small slit in the wall shown with fire light and Varys beckoned him forward to look within.

Inside the room he saw the Prince clumsily pumping into a woman on the bed. The Hound ground his teeth. He knew the Prince was fucking his Little Bird! He didn't want to see it! Varys sensing his anger put a soft cool hand on his shoulder and pointed to a corner of the room.

Sansa was curled up in a large chair, a paper gripped tightly in one hand while the other was clamped firmly over her mouth. She looked like she might be sick.

Joffery let out an incoherent stream of words then fell with a hard thump onto the woman he'd been fucking.

The woman let out an "oomph" then a "Fucking bloody bastard." as she began to push the unconscious Prince off of her.

"Ah," Varys smiled. "That is our cue."

"Wait." Sandor took a deep breath, "What is happening?"

"A bit of trickery. I said I had a gift for you. Your…ah…Little Bird is still untouched…well, her maidenhead is at any rate."

"You're giving me her maidenhead?"

"No," Varys let out a small laugh. "She is giving you her maidenhead. I am giving you the means to claim it." with that he pushed open the secret door.

"Well that took longer than expected milord." the whore grumbled as she slipped a grey gown over her head.

Sandor recognized her as one of the whores he frequented after meeting his Little Bird. She had been a bit of a favorite, not because he liked her but because she most resembled Sansa, her hair was only a shade or two different, even though it was dyed, her height nearly spot on, and eyes as blue, though filled with the cynicism of her trade. She was nice enough to him and he had a suspicion she knew he was using her as a replacement for someone else. Now, he supposed, she knew for sure.

"Ah Hound." She gave him a knowing smile, "I should have guessed it was you after seeing the Little Queen here." she laughed a little. "Don't worry Milord, he didn't do much more than kiss the girl."

Sandor swallowed uncomfortably as Sansa looked between them with curiosity.

"You knew about this Sandor?" she asked uncurling herself form the chair.

"No, found out tonight. Same as you." He looked her over, her hair was a little mussed but her dress was as it should be. She looked disgusted not hurt.

"I believe you were instructed to make sure the Prince made his way back to his chambers once the deed was done." Varys soft voice brought his attention back to the unconscious Joffery.

"The tonic I gave him was not strong enough to fool him that Lyra is Sansa." Sandor looked at Varys curiously.

"Oh he was fooled." Lyra laughed. "Thought he had drank too much and was seeing two little wives for a second." she smiled at Sansa. "It wasn't bad, he has a reputation for violence but aside from being clumsy it was all very straight forward."

"He's been instructed not to hurt his wife. Bad for the realm and all." Varys also gave a small smile to Sansa. "You will be protected as much as possible. I gave him a much stronger tonic, all will be well."

"Thank you." Sansa looked at both Varys and Lyra. "I don't know how to thank both of you."

"It's not a permanent fix Little Bird." Sandor let out a sad sigh. "We cannot drug him every time."

"I know," she let out a shaky breath. "but tonight is special."

"Then we will leave you to it." Varys took Lyra's hand and began to lead her back to the secret door.

Sandor looked at them both, unable to vocalize how grateful he was, and still half afraid he was being set up. He settled for nodding and both the Spider and the Whore smiled and nodded back.

Then it was just the two of them and a unconscious Prince.

"Was she one of the women you visited?"

He closed his eyes, would nothing get passed his Little Bird. "Ay, one of many I tried to substitute you with. One of many I haven't missed. Only thing I've done for that whore since you let me touch you was make sure she was never chosen for Joffery." He looked at the snoring body on the bed. "Ironic that is."

"I'm glad she wasn't hurt." Sansa said softly following his gaze to the sleeping Joffery. "She was kind to me giving me the letter and getting Joffery to turn his attentions to her as soon as she could. The second she could distract him, she did."

"You are not jealous Little Bird?"

"No," she swallowed. "I do not like it…but….I will have to sleep with Joffery eventually and you are loyal only to me." she gave him the hardest look he had ever seen his Sansa give.

"Always." he swore to her.

"Good," she nodded. "I will accept what I must, just as you do." she let out a long breath. "This night has taught me many things."

Joffery let out a long snort and nearly choked on his spit before rolling on his side and continuing his noisy sleep.

"Let me get rid of this menace. but first" he grumbled, slashing his thumb open and letting a few drops of blood drip onto the young princes prick. Sandor wrapped the prince up in a fur and picking up the young man turned to Sansa. "I will return Little Bird."

XXXXXXX

He was nearly at the Princes chambers when he suddenly awoke. "Dog! What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to you chambers as you've demanded." the Hound studied the Prince, his eyes were glassy and he was already falling asleep.

"It was as boring as I suspected it would be." the Prince mumbled sleepily. "She laid there and cried. I didn't even try to hurt her."

"Broken maidenheads hurt I hear." Sandor mentally the red-headed whore for her acting.

"You are right Dog. She's too weak for any games. I shall keep the brothels busier than my father." He let out a drunken giggle.

Sandor realized his success at pointing Joffery to whores was more to do with Joffery wanting to be like the man he believed was his father, than his powers of persuasion. Just as well, so long as it works out in his and Sansa's favor. He tucked this new information away for further study.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sansa was pacing the room when he returned, her hair now loose and flowing over her wedding gown. He noted with some amusement that she had pushed a chest in front of the secret door in the wall and haphazardly draped a bed cloth over where she believed it to be. He was happy to note she did cover the opening he had bed able to look through with Varys.

"Did anyone see you?" Sansa wrung her hands together as he bolted the door.

"Everyone is drunk and making themselves merry. No need to worry Little Bird."

He humphed in surprise when Sansa through herself into his arms nearly sobbing as she tore at his clothes.

"Sansa, wait …..Little Bird, what is the matter with you."

"I'm married." she sobbed. "I'm married to Joffery…and…and…I can't. I Can't! let him be the first. His eyes are dead." she gripped him around the waist. "His eyes before he kissed me and when he was….when he laid with the woman." she rubbed her face against his chest. "They were so cold and dead….it was awful."

"Shhhhh, Little Bird." he petted her hair softly. "We have all night. He wont be your first."

Slowly she calmed in his arms, her sobs tapering off into shuddering breaths. "Little Bird," Sandor closed his eyes for a moment, "It will hurt." the only good thing about Joffery taking her maidenhead was that he would not be the one to hurt her.

"I know, my mother told me." she looked up at him with wet eyes, for a moment Sandor felt as if she had transformed into some kind of water spirit, her eyes deep pools of blue that would drown him. Then she smiled.

"I know now that what you say about a man's member is true." she blushed prettily. "I got a good look at Joffery and if I said he was half your length and girth, I'd be generous."

Sandor chuckled and gave the girl a peck on the nose. "Was the Little Bird curious?"

"Well, I did believe he was to bed me." she bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I wanted to know what I was dealing with."

Sandor hardened at the sight of her full bottom lip between her teeth, "Enough about Joffery, Little Bird." he grumbled taking waist and pulling up against him. "I'll not squander this gift from the Spider." Sansa blushed again and nodded at him.

It was oddly quiet as he undressed her, she helped figure out which pieces to untie, in which order, silently, and Sandor was struck with how different this was than all the other times he'd lain with a woman.

This felt almost ceremonial, he was unwrapping a treasure. There was no brawdy whore making lewd jokes about his size and the night she was about to have. Every knot he untied drove in the point that this was no bar wench lifting her skirts for extra coin, nor a professional with a dress that slipped off and on when needed. No, this was Sansa Stark in her wedding gown, a married woman but still a maid and a gift he should never have dreamed of was being bestowed upon him.

He cared not for that thin little strip of skin that was her maidenhead, but he did care that it would not be ripped from her cruelly and without feeling, and he cared that he was trusted. She trusted him with what was important to her and her kind. That was a gift he could appreciate.

Gently he set her on the bed, her naked body he had seen dozens of times but he took the time to look and touch. He stroked her softly, kissing her tenderly in all the spots he knew she loved. When she was trembling with want he stood and disrobed completely for the first time ever with a woman.

Sansa's eyes roamed over him hungrily. She had seen nearly every bit of him at some point or another but never all together. "Are you ready Sansa?"

"Yes," she breathed out as he crawled on top of her, settling himself between her legs.

He kissed her then, un-worried about leaving her lips bruised and swollen, she was expected to look good and fucked, he hitched her legs over his hips thrusting up against her slit to coat him self in her juices. He groaned as she trembled, a small release coming over her at the stimulation, sending a gush of wetness out between her legs. Best do it now, he thought, the quicker the better for her.

In one smooth quick motion he impaled her body onto his shaft. Sansa let out a pained gasped and stiffened in his arms, at the same time Sandor let out a shuddering groan, her hot body clenched around him as he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Sansa," he gasped in pure bliss as his hips pumping in and out of her, "are you…" her couldn't finish his sentence, he hoped she wouldn't tell him to stop, he was sure he couldn't even if the entire Kingsguard burst into the room.

She let out a strangled sound that sounded like a "yes." and he took possession of her mouth again.

Too soon it was over, he let out a guttural roar and spent his seed inside his Little Bird. Unable to bring himself to pull out of her warmth her held himself above her on his elbows.

"I should have pulled out." he looked down at her face. Her cheeks were red and her mouth swollen and wet.

"No," she whispered her eyes closed. "Never pull out."

"Sansa?" he slipped out of her, letting himself roll to the side.

"No! Dark hair, grey eyes, just like Arya, just like father, Jon, no one will question it." She turned and curled into his side. He brought his arm around her and held her to him, "I don't want his children."

Sandor didn't have the words, his chest filled with warmth, she wanted his children, the children of a scarred ugly brute. He squeezed her tight and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"We have all night," he grinned down at her, "and it will only get better." he felt himself stir again as she grinned back up at him.


	13. Afterglow

It was better, so much better, the second time. Sandor moved over her, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. He grunted into her hair, squeezing her so hard she wasn't sure how she continued to breath. It didn't matter, it was bliss wrapped up in Sandor warm arms. Joffery hadn't held the whore this way, he had been propped up on on his hands, the only necessary parts of them touching.

"Fuck Sansa!" Sandor brought his mouth down to hers.

She felt her body tense in his arms as she got closer to her release. Sandor's thrust were deep and steady, he reached something deep inside her as he slapped against her special nub over and over again.  
"Sandor" she gasped the pleasure building inside her was so different from what she had experienced before, it was nearing on painful.

"Fuck!" Sandor growled again his hips pumping harder and faster.

Sansa's peak was so powerful she couldn't breath much less make a sound. She could feel the muscles inside her clench down on Sandor, causing him whine and groan in pleasure. She felt a gush of moisture spray out of her as her body convulsed in Sandor's arms.

XXXXXXX

"Fuck." Sandor's eyes rolled back so far into his head, he saw stars.

His Little bird was clenching around him with strength he didn't know she had. He fought through muscles that seemed to want to push his cock out of her body. She gave one last shudder before flooding him in her juices and going limp in his arms. Sandor held her tighter as he chased his own climax.

Sandor collapsed on the bed next to his Little Bird. "By the Gods Sansa." he murmured, sleepily gathering her into his arms.

"mmmm" she hummed, laying her head on his chest.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

XXXXXXXX

He wasn't sure how long he slept before the sound of stone scraping on stone woke him.

"Sandor Clegane?" Varys soft voice floated out to him from behind Sansa's make shift curtain.

Sandor got up, quickly pulling on his breeches and tunic. He moved the chest and pulled of the blanket.

Varys came into the room a knowing smile on his face as he looked at a still sleeping Sansa burrowed under the furs on the bed.

"I thought you might need a reminder that the servants will be here in an hour or so." the bald man looked back at Sandor. "You might want to make yourself presentable and get back to your post."

Sandor scratched his chin, "Aye." he caught Varys smirking at the chest and blanket. "You didn't expect her to be OK with being spied on, did you? She isn't that sort of Lady."

"No," Varys nodded. "She is a true Lady, despite these unfortunate circumstances. She will be good for the realm." He bowed slightly to Sandor and left the way he came.

Sandor put what he could to rights, making sure there was no evidence of their affair. The coupling was expected, he was sick to see the stain of blood on the bed clothes but Joffery would be pleased. He washed as much as he could in Sansa's basin then threw out the water and wiped the bowl clean with his tunic.

"Little Bird." he shook her gently. Sansa blinked sleepily.

"Sandor?"

"Yes, I must go now. I will wait outside your door for the servants."

Sansa smiled at him shyly, "I will miss you."

Sandor chuckled, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Remember you must look weak and scared. They will most likely let you stay in bed today." His smile grew. "I think you may need it."

Sansa stretched and winced a little. Sandor kissed her again before tuning and walking out of her large chambers. He stood at the door a moment then decided to sit down in front of it and take a nap, they would expect it after a night of drinking.

It wasn't long before he heard the steps of two people, without opening his eyes he whipped out his sword and pointed it at the pair. "What do you want with Princess Sansa?"

"I would like to check on my daughters health." Lady Stark's haughty tone made him open his eyes. "And they are here to collect the bed clothes." her nose wrinkled in distaste.

Sandor stood up, "Haven't heard a peep out of there since I escorted Joffery back to his chambers." He knocked loudly on the door.

"The Prince is not with her?"

"He is know to thrash around in his sleep, they thought it best is he didn't share her bed all night." It was the lie Joffery came up with to explain his need of a second chamber. It was a stupid lie but what would you expect from the boy.

"I see." Lady Stark looked unconvinced.

A soft murmur came from inside the room, "Who is it?"

"It is your mother Lady Stark, Princess Sansa." Sandor answered her formally.

"Mother." The door opened a crack and Sansa's smiling face appeared. "I must speak to you, I am so glad you came."

Sandor moved aside, allowing Lady Stark and the chambermaid to enter the room closing the door behind them.

He stood out in the hall a half an hour when the maid came out with the soiled sheets. "Those are to be taken to the King and Queen." he instructed the girl.

The girl nodded and scurried to the royal chambers. It took much longer for Lady Stark to emerge.

"Sansa is quite exhausted. She will spend the day in bed." her mouth was set in a small frown. "You look ready to fall asleep. Take the rest of the day, I will have one of our men guard her door until tomorrow."

It was on the tip of Sandor's tongue to argue but then he remembered the secret passage. "She must bar the door at any rate. I thank you for the free day."

Lady Stark nodded, "She seems quite pleased with you as her guard. She says you are one of the few that does not fear Lady, in fact she says the wolf is quite fond of you."

"And I her." He answered. "Wolves and hounds are not so far off, perhaps your daughter has a way with them, not many young girls are able to get over their fear of me."

Lady Stark studied him for a bit then nodded with a smile. "She is every bit a beautiful Lady but she is still a Stark and we Starks treat those who serve us well, justly and fairly. I believe you should count yourself quite lucky to be in that particular Starks employ. She is kind at her core, I do not wish to see that ruined in her."

Sandor wondered at how much Lady Stark knew about the feelings between her daughter and him. "Aye, my Lady. " he settled on answering. "You can count on my protection. I made a vow…several. I will keep my word."

"Good, I shall send Jory up. Good day Clegane."

He noted she did not call him Hound. "Good day my Lady."

Jory was at Sansa's door only a few minutes after.

He was in Sansa's bed with his Lady wrapped up in his arms fast asleep not a half hour later.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Where was the Hound yesterday?" Joffery pouted. "I sent for him but he wasn't in his rooms.

The royal family was settling in for breakfast with the Starks.

"That is strange." Lady Stark answered. "I gave him the day."

"Ahhh My Lady, you grace." Varys spoke up, "forgive my interruption I am just dropping a message of for His Grace and heard your concern, the Hound was at a brothel with Lyra a favorite of his. I believe he slept there most of the day and night."

"A brothel?" Lady Starks face a mask of distaste. Joffery however shrugged and was placated. Varys bowed and left the room.

"Well," the King laughed, "With a face like his, the man has to get it where he can you know."

Lady Stark looked even more offended by that comment.  
"Perhaps we should let this subject go." Ned Stark put his hand over Cat's. Cersei snickered behind her glass. "the children will be here soon and Sansa. What Clegane does on his own time is none of our business, so long as he isn't breaking the law or his vow to my daughter.

"Quiet right!" the Kind agreed. "Ah here is everyone!" the rest of their party made their way into the room. Sandor following behind Sansa, both looking quite rested. "Let's eat!" the King gestured to the servants.

 **I hope I made the wait worth it. :-)**


	14. First Born

Sandor was pacing the corridor outside Sansa's room, every once and a while a maid would scurry out with wet pink towels and scurry back in with buckets and clean linen. He fought the urge to run into her chambers, it had been four hours since she had him fetch the maester, three hours since the Prince went out on a hunt, like his father had during his own birth, Lord Stark had taken Arya and Bran to the market to get Sansa gifts for the baby, the Queen awaited news in her solar and Lady Stark was inside helping her daughter.

Sandor kicked the wall, he wanted to be inside, holding his Little Birds hand as she gave birth to their child. It was their child, he could feel it in his bones, he felt it the first moment he pressed his hand against her belly, a little spark of life calling out to him. How men that fought in battle could not face the birth of their own child was beyond him, he stood outside the door waiting for the news. Sansa did not scream as Cersei had during her labors, it was eerily quite save for the shuffling and barking of orders that occasionally pierced through the stone wall.

He let his forehead rest against the cool stone, sending his strength through the grey dense wall to his little woman, willing whatever pain she felt onto himself. A piercing cry caused him to jerk his head up, his eyes snapped open. It was the babe! The babe was crying! He stormed into the room before he could think.

"Hound! You cannot be in here!" A Septa tried to block his path, he stepped around her with hardly a glance.

Sansa was laying propped up on her bed, a dark haired babe at her breast.

"Now Princess," the Maester was trying to pull the child from her arms. "We have a wet nurse ready for your babe."

"I will feed my child, thank you very much." Sansa slapped his hands away, being rude for perhaps the first time of her life.

"It is unseemly. What will the Prince say." the Maester reached for the child again. Lady Stark made a noise like an angry cat and opened her mouth to finally intervene but Sandor beat her to it.

"Get your bloody hands of the babe or I'll rip them off and beat you to fucking death with them."

The Maester looked up at the Hound, eyes wide as he tried to sputter a reply.

"Clegane!" Lady Stark yelled in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"Sandor!" Sansa smiled tiredly, "Look you have a new charge."

"Sansa!" her mother admonished, fussing with the furs on the bed to cover her naked breast. "He has no business being here."

"I am charged with protecting the Princess. She is distressed."

"Mother, I asked him to be here. I had a feeling they would try and force these silly southern traditions on to me." she grinned at him. "No one dares argue with the Hound. Isn't that right?" she looked to the maester.

The old man grumbled and picked up his equipment, "The Prince will be upset but.." he looked at Sansa, who was no longer looking at him but gazing lovingly down at the child in her arms. "I suppose having a son and heir may sway his way of thinking." he looked at the Hound and gave a small smile, "A loving mother she will be."

Sandor did not smile but nodded his agreement at the man. "You will leave her be. She will make the decisions for her own child."

"Oh yes." the master agreed. "Truth is I'm more frightened of her grace than you." and with that last jape he exited the room.

"Come and see him." Sansa had removed the child from her breast.

"Sansa, Clegane the two of you are impossible. This is highly improper." Lady Stark had her hands on her hips, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Just a quick look Mother, he waited outside the door to do his duty, is it not a little proper to give him a peek at my achievement?"

Sandor did not wait for Lady Starks approval, he stepped to the the mother and child and looked down at the babe. The child was a boy, dark black hair and pale skin, his eyes as they blinked up at him were blue tinted silver.

Sandor felt his throat close up with emotion. Swallowing hard he rasped, "You made a fine son, your Grace."

"Yes, he looks like a Northern man, does he not." she smiled at him knowingly.

"Aye." he agreed with a grin. "I will let the Queen know she has a grandson." he refrained from touching his son and Sansa but just barely. "I will come back and be outside should you need me."

"Thank you," Sansa grinned at him then looked down at the babe cooing happily while Catelyn gave him a shrewd look.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long day of standing. First the Queen visited her grandson, then Lord Stark and the children. Lord Stark looked both relieved and excited to hear his daughter and grandson were both well.

Arya and Bran played with wooden swords while their father and mother visited with Sansa.

"I suppose you think a woman shouldn't play with swords." Arya scowled at him as he watched their game. Neither was trying to best the other.

"I could give a fuck." he rasped back at her. The girl would have a hard time of it when she was betrothed.

"humph," she suppressed a grin. "Father is giving me lessons and," she glanced at him, "he has promised not to marry me off to a stupid sod who cannot handle a woman with a sword." Damn little wolf bitch was a mind reader.

"Arya!" Bran let his guard down to admonish his sister and got a whack in the side for it.

Sandor chuckled, "He'll be hard pressed to find a man who wont mind."

Arya shrugged as both her and Bran settled themselves down on a bench to wait.

Joffery and the King were the last to show. The Prince strutting about as if he'd been the one who gave birth to the babe. "He'd be much more handsome if he had my coloring." he sneered at Sandor, "but he is big and strong. It won't be an embarrassment for him to carry my name."

So the child was named Joffery the Second, Sansa however called him Ric more often than not, claiming his wild nature reminded him of her little brother back home.

6 Weeks Later

"Joffery will be back in my bed soon." his Little Bird laid her head against his bare chest.

They had made love with their babe sleeping peacefully in the crib nearby. Sandor closed his eyes, he could remember with painful clarity how hard it was for her to sleep with the Prince that first night, how hard it was for both of them.

He had stood outside her door his fist balled up so tight his nails cut into his palms leaving little puddles of blood by the wall where he stood waiting for the blasted Prince to leave. Trant was guarding the door and Sandor waited impatiently in the secret passage for his time alone with his Little Bird. He did his best not to listen, only the muffled sounds of Joffery's voice making it's way to him now and again until finally he hear Sansa's shaky voice,

"Sandor," she sniffed. He jumped at the sound of his name, pushing through the secret door to find his lovely little girl scrubbing between her thighs furiously.

"Help me!" she looked up at him piteously with watery blue eyes.

He wasted no time except to make sure that both the outer room and her bed chamber door were bolted. Gathering her trembling form into his arms he reached into her with two fingers and scooped out as much of the Princes seed as he could and then cleaning her with a cloth. They repeated this until Sansa said it was enough.

"I don't think there is anything else we can do." she slumped into his arms and cried.

"I'll kill him." he held her sobbing body against his. "We'll run away and I'll kill anyone that tries to stop us."

"We can't." she whispered, "you know we can't." sitting up and taking a deep breath she finally looked him dead in the eye. "I can do this, WE can do this. Every time he comes to me we will wash away his seed and you will make me forget. Please Sandor, make me forget."

Their love-making that night had been rough and almost violent. Sansa had left scratch marks down his back and he left his own marks on her, sniggering when later Joffery took credit for the bruises on her hips and wrists.

"Sandor," his Little Bird brought her back to the present. "He is determined to have a child that looks like him." she huffed.

"It would be for the best." he growled unhappily. "but I will not stop coming to your bed."

Sansa grinned up at him. "Mother is suspicious of us. I'm only glad they will be leaving in a few weeks or else she would not be fooled for long."

"Ay," he agreed. "Your mother is no fool."

"No," Sansa sighed. "She asked me not to let King's Landing corrupt me. It wasn't a promise I could make."

Sandor shifted to look at her worriedly "What did you say?"

"The truth, that King's Landing was a vipers nest and I learned there was none I could trust, nothing was as it seemed. Corruption was inevitable."

"And?"

"She asked if I trusted you,"

Sandor's eyes bore into her, "What was your answer?"

"Again the truth - yes."

"Sansa, that does not bloody help shift her damned suspicion."

"There is no shifting her suspicion." Sansa huffed, "but now she knows to be careful as well."

Sandor raised as eyebrow, "The Little Bird is learning."

"I've been paying attention."


	15. Tidings

The months passed quickly, whatever it took, Sandor was there after every coupling with the Prince.

He pushed away the thought of Joffery's seed in his Little Bird every time he entered into her soft body, he would brush the tears from her eyes and kiss her soft lips.

Soon, too soon for the tastes of some, including himself, Sansa was with child again. Her belly swelled even as she suckled her first born at her breasts.

Joffery was proud of this achievement, her quick pregnancy taken as a sign of his masculinity. Sansa was granted a boon for her part in the conception. She asked for a heart-tree of wierwood to be planted in the garden and no amount of arguing, whether it be that weirwoods didn't grow in King's Landing, or that no new weirwood had been planted in years, would sway her.

"If the little fool wants a tree, give it to her." Joffery waved off concerns.

"She could ask for jewels and she asks for a plant." he shook his head at Sandor as he delivered a fresh whore to his chambers. Sansa was free from his nightly visits now that she was breeding.

Sandor shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, but he noted that the Northerners were quite pleased. He spoke to a Black Brother in King's Landing recruiting new victims for The Watch.

"Ay," the man said, "it's all around that the Prince is replacing that sorry excuse for a Heart Tree with a proper Weirwood, course we all know it's the Princess, but it's good he indulges her."

Sandor kept his face impassive throughout the Black Brother's little speech, he couldn't very well tell the man it was indifference that "indulged" the Princess. However, even though Joffery was getting more credit than he should, it didn't take away from the love the people were developing quickly for Sansa.

It wasn't only the North but every place she touched. She walked amongst the people, even pregnant as she was. She listened to the servants concerns and needs, but Sandor noted proudly that while they confided in her, she never returned the favor.

Vary's had proven quite useful, giving the young girl information on the needs of the realm and his advice was listened to with a suspicious but open mind.

XXXXX

The child was a girl, hair not quite red like her mother, almost golden at times, but with too much auburn in it for it to ever be called blonde, her eyes an aquamarine, which Joffery proclaimed to be a mix of Baratheon blue and Lannister green, were more clear and bright like her mothers.

She was beautiful, pale of skin and long of limb, She held the promise of being as tall and graceful as her mother. The offers for betrothal came flooding in as soon as she was presented at court. Nylia Lee was lucky enough to have the favor of her father almost immediately and was therefor kept from any contracts until the sons of the Lords proved themselves worthy of such a special prize.

"That child is a true Lannister," Joffery preened. "She will be the envy of every Lord's daughter. I shall teach Little Joff to protect his sister. You should begin teaching him as soon as possible."

"Ay," Sandor answered. He intended to teach his son all he knew.

Later in Sansa's chambers, he bent over the small crib, Ric, as Sansa and he liked to call him, no longer required feedings at night and was fast asleep in the nursery, Nylia Lee was in the crib now sleeping peacefully. He ran a finger over her plump cheek,

"She belongs to us, no matter what Joffery says." Sansa's voice was both soft and hard.

"No matter who sired her." Sandor grumbled in return. "She is mine as well, I don't doubt it."

He could hear Sansa let out a breath, she had been worried, he knew. Her mother had done a better job of keeping him from the birthing room this time around and it caused Sansa worry that he had not been there immediately after Ny's birth.

"Your Lady Mother is keeping a close watch on me Little Bird."

"She plans on leaving Arya for a year or two." Sansa smiled at him as he turned to look at her surprised. "I might have convinced her I needed companionship. Lady certainly does."

"The wolf girl will spot us a mile away."

"Oh," Sansa waved off his concern, "She already guesses, she isn't likely to care, she hates Joffery and Mother feels….uh….safer with my little sister to chaperone me." she gave him a devious little smile.

"Should I worry for you Little Bird?" he questioned, uneasy with her deceptions. "You have not embraced the way of the Red Keep, have you?"

Sansa shook her head, "Only when it comes to us, all of us, the children included. I will not let anything come between us."

Sandor wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. There was trouble coming, perhaps it was the warrior in him that could sense a fight coming, or perhaps it was the little boy that was so badly abused he never stopped looking over his shoulder, not even in moments of happiness

.

XXXXXXXXX

He was right, a fortnight later the King was dead and he wasn't cuckolding the Prince but the King instead.

The Starks were the first to bend the knee, it was only expected now that Sansa was queen. They bent the knee and returned north leaving Arya behind.

The rumors of Joffery's birth began almost as soon as the crown was placed on his head and the kingdom was at war. The Tyrell's had backed Stannis claim when his wife and daughter died of a mysterious illness and he took Margery Tyrell as his Queen. Petyr Baelish who had managed to swindle his way into a marriage with Lysa Arryn had stayed out of the frey.

The Northern houses had backed their Lord Stark until one fateful day. Lord Tywin began making alliances to keep houses loyal, marriages were arranged but the old Lion underestimated the greed of House Frey and House Greyjoy and he deeply underestimated the Boltons.

That is how Sandor found himself outside the Little Birds door with news that the new King was too much of a heartless coward to deliver. He knocked on her chamber door only to have her distraught face open it before he could lower his arm.

"What is it? What has happened?" she dragged him into the room roughly. "Everyone is looking at me but no one will say."

The treatment of Sansa had decreased since her father-in-laws death. She was not abused, Sandor's presence and her station helped with that, but it was clear she wasn't much loved by the Lannisters, with the exception of Tyrion and at times Jamie.

"I have news Little Bird," he breathed out, best get it over with quickly.

"Who is dead?" Arya's steady hard voice came from the bedroom surprising Sandor.

"My Lady," Sandor stepped away from Sansa.

"Save it," the wolf bitch barked, "I'm no fool, I know about the two of you. Who. Died?"

Sandor nodded to Arya, "Your Father." Sansa brought a hand up to her mouth, "Your Mother." she stifled a sob, "And Rob."

Arya's face was still as stone, "Who? Who did it?"

"The Boltons with help from the Freys." Sansa collapsed, he caught her but just barely.

"How? Why?" Sansa sobbed in his arms.

"It was a meeting and a wedding, they slaughter them ignoring guest rights. Boltons offered more land and power. Lord Bolton married a Frey, his son married another of the Frey bitches, they are turning there eyes to Winterfell."

Arya let out an angry growl. "Boltons always wanted Winterfell. They cannot have it!"

"Lord Tywin is sending Tyrion with an army to fight the Frey's, They cannot travel to Winterfell until Stannis is taken care of, he is greatly weakened already."

"How can this stand!" Arya screamed, "I will take care of them myself." the small girl paced the room angrily.

"And how will you do that Wolf Girl," Sandor snapped, "You may be good with that little sword of yours but you cannot take care of an army. Stop being stupid, you are upsetting your sister more."

Sansa was sobbing in his arms, unlike Arya she was unafraid of letting the tears flow.

"There is something I can do." Aria stilled. "Something you're to stupid to know about." she curled her lip at him.

"Arya," Sansa sniffed.

"Do you know what she means?" He questioned the woman in his arms.

"She was telling me before you came, she was telling me how she found out about us."

Sandor turned to Arya and the Wolf Bitch gave him a terrible grin.

I am not good with battles so there will not be detailed battle descriptions. This is a love story between Sansa and Sandor anyway, the rest is just window dressing so I hope you guys don't mind that I gloss over the wars.


	16. Wargs and Dreams

Sandor was standing in the Godswood staring down at the Little wolf bitch, her eyes had gone white, her body still. Sansa stood next to him calmly staring down at her sister.

He heard a rustling somewhere behind him, he turned to find Lady and Nymeria trotting over to them. Lady went straight to her master, giving him a little nudge with her nose as she passed. Nymeria however stopped in front of him, the wolf's eyes bright with mischief as she leaned her snout forward and sniffed at his crotch and hand.

Suddenly Sandor understood, he remembered Nymeria sniffing at his Little Bird and him not very long ago, he remembered how he found her aggressive investigation amusing. It wasn't so amusing anymore.

"It's vulgar, I know." Sansa's voice was strained with grief still. "Arya's been doing this for the last two years it seems."

"Wargs, you bloody fucking Starks." He rubbed his hand roughly over his face. "Tell her to come back." He demanded.  
"I can hear just fine." Arya snapped, her eyes clear again. Sansa helped her sister up. "I don't lose my mind when I'm in there."

"And how the bloody fucking hell would I know that?" he barked back. Nymeria let out a low warning growl.

"Keep your fur on," he eyed the big animal, oddly touched when Lady whimpered and stood in front of him, blocking Nymeria's access to him. "I'm on your side beast. Let a man think."

"What is there to think about?" Where Sansa mourned, Arya let anger take over, her eyes were filled with vengeance, he could understand, he dreamed everyday of killing his brother.

"I will go in Nymeria and kill that wrinkled old sod Lord Frey and Lord Bolton." she hissed.

"Ay, and get her killed most like. She's big and strong but not strong enough to take on two armies."

Arya opened her mouth but he cut her off, "Nor are two." He laid a hand on Lady's head. "Truth isn't neat, it isn't pretty."

"So we do nothing?! We let them march on Winterfell. With Bran and Rickon!"

"There are obstacles. They do not have a clear path to Winterfell. If they are delayed long enough we may finish Stannis off in time to stop them. It is the only way."

Arya let out a growl to rival Nymeria's ."I should have been there."

"Well you are here." he sighed.

Sansa said nothing, she took her bucket of compost and began tending to her wierwood sapling,* "The lone wolf dies but the pack survives." she said sadly. "We are still a pack. The three of us and the children, Bran, Rickon, Jon and our wolves. I will send a letter to Jon. It is all we can do for now."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The letter was too late, before the Bolton's or Frey's could make a move, the Ironborn had taken Winterfell. Bran and Rickon were believed dead.

"They are not dead." Arya was pacing Sansa's room again. "Nymeria believes her brothers are still alive and with their masters and so do I."

Sansa was feeding Ny, the girl was near a year old and being weened from her mothers breast slowly. "I'm with child again."

Sandor turned form Arya's fidgety form and looked at his Little Bird. "Already?"

"Yes," she looked at him then Arya, "He will take after his brother." She let out a sigh, "The boys are not dead."

"Lady?" Sandor swallowed, "Like Nymeria, she told you?"

"No," Sansa shook her head, "but I dream. I dream of Rickon with a wildling woman, he is happy being aloud to run wild and I dream even stranger things about Bran. He is with Hodor and a girl and a boy, they are heading into winter. Bran is the one in danger, but he keeps heading towards it. He knows but he keeps going." tears escaping her eyes. "I know they are dreams but they are real too."

Sandor went to kneel in front of her, "After your sister's trick, I'm bound to believe you wolves can do many things." he wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I heard news today. The Imp has won many victories, mostly using fire as a weapon, a cowards weapon but he is an imp. Stannis can't hold out much longer. The King won't stand for the Frey's and Boltons taking anything from him. We will march on Winterfell soon after the babe is born I wager."

He let his hand rest on the soft curve of Sansa's belly and kissed the top of Ny's head.

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't often that he was alone with Arya but today he needed to speak with her in private.

"Is something wrong with Sansa?" the small girl hid her emotions much better than Sansa but she was jumpy, paranoid and just shy of feral most times.

"No," he let out a long breath. "The King is going on a hunt for Sansa's birthing."

Arya snorted, "I know, the coward."

"This time, Cersei and Jaime will go with him."

He saw her eyes light up, "Instead of meeting a boar perhaps they shall meet wolves."

Sandor nodded at her quick understanding. Sansa was sick, the quick succession of pregnancies had taken a toll on her young body and while Sandor was almost sure this lated babe was his as well, he was sure the King would never stop trying to breed her like a damn prize hound. Sansa would continue to try and have Sandor's children and his children were large. Her belly was so big, there were rumors she was going to have twins.

"Is it true what I hear, that he's killed over a dozen whores?"

"Where would you hear that?"

"I made a friend, a blacksmith," she blushed a little, "he told me the whores fear the day you come for them."

"So the King's nature isn't as big a secret as we thought?" this was good news.

"It isn't hidden at all. Everyone knows that any kindness given is a result of the Queen not the King." Arya smirked.

"So it is decided?"

Arya nodded walking off with a bounce in her step.

XXXXXXX

Sandor snuck into his Little Birds chambers, happy when he noticed that Ny was fast asleep in her crib.

Sansa was rubbing an oil over her swollen belly and breast. The sight of her glistening skin got him rock hard instantly.

"Little Bird, you are awake?"

"Yes, I am much too uncomfortable to sleep." she sighed. "I will never be a normal size again at this rate." she frowned down at her body.

Sandor knew she felt self-conscious about her body. Joffery had made several remarks about her getting fat. Sandor loved her plump body as much as he loved her slim figure. He loved suckling on her large breasts heavy with milk, he loved running his hands over her full round bottom and licking the navel that had popped out of her belly. She always giggled so sweetly the he ran his tongue over the little button.

"Perhaps, you need some exercise." He grinned at her.

Sansa smiled at him sadly, "You don't need to pretend to want me. I'm as big as the Red Keep. I've gotten so big this time around, if it keeps going like this I won't be able to move next time I'm with child."

She would never be with child again if he had something to say about it, he loved her body but she was too young to be used so. He didn't tell her that though, instead he took her dainty little hand and pressed it against his bulge.

"Does that seem as if I'm pretending Little Bird?"

"Little Bird is not so little," she japed back and the spark of mischief in her eyes made him smile.

"Still little to me," he picked her up easily and positioned her on the side of her bed. "I've been wanting my fill of you all day." he got to work removing his tunic, his breeches and small clothes came off in one motion.

Sansa let out a little huff of a laugh that turned into a moan when he slid behind her an pushed his aching cock between her folds.

"Have you been wanting me Sansa?" He growled at how wet and slick she was for him.

"Yes, the baby has been kicking something inside me, it kept me aching for you. I wasn't sure if you would want to. I've doubled in size within the last moon."

"I will always want you. Grow as big as you like, age, I don't give a shit. I will fuck you until I can't." with that he thrust inside her.

Pregnancy always made Sansa more sensitive, it didn't take him more that a couple of thrust to feel her tremble around him. He ran a hand over her belly, sliding down until he got ahold of her hip and began thrusting in earnest. He forced himself to give her a few more climaxes before allowing himself to follow her into bliss.

It didn't take long for Sansa to fall asleep after, her eyes were drooping as he cleaned them both up. He watched her sleep peacefully and was satisfied with his decision to keep her from his plans. Arya had agreed to keep quiet, the less Sansa knew the better. His only regret was that he would not be there to see the Lannister's fall, but in a few months time, his Little Bird would be free.

XXXXXXX

Death came sooner than that, in the form of an angry Imp. Tyrion came back from battle with Stannis, the unlikely victor, less a nose and part of his lip, only to find his favorite whore in his father's chambers. The Imp finally had to admit to himself that his father wanted him dead, he had, in fact, planned for it.

The old Lion was found on the shitter peppered in arrows. Tyrion disappeared.

"Did you help him Spider." Sandor let his curiosity get the better of him.

Vary's only lifted a brow.

"Where is he now?"

"Away from King's Landing and still quiet fond of the Queen." was all the Spider would tell him.

 **I will be in denial about Rickon, Shaggydog and Oasha till I die. They are happy and living like wildlings somewhere.**


	17. Bells

Sansa's screams were like knives in his ears. She hadn't screamed during her other two deliveries. Perhaps they were being punished, him and Arya, Sansa would pay for the sin they were committing. He paced the hallway out side of her chambers, his fist clenching and unclenching with frustration at his impotence. He couldn't be out there helping the wolf bitch finish off the Lannisters and he couldn't be inside the queens chambers to help his Little bird with her battle. He stomped down the hall to the the wolf bitches chambers, he checked on her quickly hating every second he was away from Sansa's door.

Arya was in bed, her eyes the blank white he'd come to recognize as her warging, the deed was not yet done. He slammed her door shut, locking it behind him and hurried back to his pacing in front of Sansa's door.

It felt like ages later when her cries went silent, he had checked on Arya twice more and found her in the same state. He strained his ear for the cries of a babe but heard nothing.

"Clegane!" It was Oakheart rushing down hall towards him.

"What is it?" he snapped, his hand on Sansa's door.

"The King, the Queen Mother, Sir Jaime the…the Kettlebacks." The Knight stopped in front of him, red faced and out of breath.

"What the fuck about them? They're on the hunt, call them back, I think the Queen has just given birth. Ring the bells."

"There will be bells but they will be for mourning."

Sandor's heart was beating in his chest, he hated liars, he hated lying, Sansa was the only person he ever did it for. He had to play dumb, he had to tell the lies of a life time and he had to do it now.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Spit it out or shut your cunt mouth, the Queen has been screaming for hours."

"They are dead Clegane! They are all dead!" the other man grabbed ahold of his arm, his eyes wide with shock and near panic.

Sandor said nothing for a while letting him believe that the news was sinking in.

"What are you saying?" Ary's voice came from behind him.

"Lady Arya," Oakheart bowed, "We have terrible news about our King."

"What of my sister?" the wolf bitch wasn't known for loving the King.

"I believe the Queen has given birth," Sandor moved aside to let Arya through, angry he couldn't go in himself yet.

"You," he barked, "Tell me what bloody happened. How can they be dead? The Kingslayer and both Kettlebacks were with him, worthless as they might be, they couldn't even escape?"

"It seems like an animal attack." Oakheart's eyebrows furled in disbelief.

"An animal!" Sandor spat out, "You telling me one bloody animal killed most of the royal family?"

"Not one, many…..or…at least more than one, it is hard to tell, the scene is a mess. They are nearly unrecognizable." The man shook his head, "there are some questions it could have been the wolves." Oakheart glanced at the chamber door Arya had disappeared into.

"The wolves? They are kept in the Godswood, someone would have noticed them leave it!" Sandor countered in frustration.

"All the same, I've been sent to inform you and for you to accompany me there and check them for blood. Lady is fond of you, anyone else, well…."

"I'll do you one better." Sandor growled. Without another word he made his way into the Queens chambers.

This time there was no Lady Stark to stop him, the septa and maester were moving around the room, cleaning up with matching looks of exhaustion. He strode past them straight to the bed where a much more exhausted Sansa was holding a newborn babe.

"Is the babe well? I heard not cry." he asked nervously.

"Yes, HE is quite well." She gave him a tired smile, "seems he will be a serious sort."

Arya was standing by her sisters bed with a grin on her face. "Wolf bi…..ah, Lady Arya, Sir Oakheart wishes you to accompany him to the Godswood. Apparently they are suspecting the wolves of something or other and wish to check them for evidence."

"Bloody fools, I'll be right back Sansa. Hound why don't you stay with my sister and make sure she gets any help she needs." The wolfbitch smiled at him and strode away confidently.

Sandor let out a sigh of relief, from the look on her face, any evidence had been dealt with. He was more than a little happy the tiny girl was on his side.

The maester and septa followed Arya out after Sandor barked for some food and tea for both him and the Queen. As soon as they were gone he held his arms out for his son.

"He was a big child, but not so big as to raise questions yet." she told him as she placed his son in his arms.

The chid looked a bit like Lord Stark he decided, but with his sharp features, another son, with dark hair and grey eyes. His babe looked at him steadily, blinking up at him almost as if he could see him.

"Ay," he answered. "He is a serious one isn't he."

"What happened with the wolves?" Sansa asked.

"No need to worry. You rest and eat, there will be time enough for that later."

Sandor held the babe as Sansa ate a light meal and drank the tea that was brought to her, he then let her feed their son as he ate. Right before she fell asleep, she informed him that the boy was to be named Eddard Sanson, if the King didn't object when he returned from his hunt.

XXXXXXXXX

The Hound and Lady Arya took turns holding the babe and issuing orders, the keep was in an uproar, with the death of so many of the royal family.

Sandor was holding his babe when they brought in Joffery's body. He looked down at the mangled golden king. The babe cooed in his arms. I did it for you, he thought, looking down at Eddard, all for you and I can't regret a bit of it.

He ordered the king to be wrapped in gold cloth and that was the last he saw of the young sadistic boy who had thought him a friend.

XXXXXX

He was in Sansa's room again, with Lady Arya when the bells rang. They rang twice as many times, once for the birth of a royal baby and again for the deaths of the royal family.

"Why are the bells ringing so long." Sansa struggled to sit up in her bed and Arya rushed over to help her.

"There is news," he set Edd in her arms and glanced at the wolfbitch, she nodded for him to continue. "The king is dead," Sansa's eyes opened in shock, "as is his mother, his uncle and his two shields."

"What…what happened?" Sansa's eyes filled with tears. He supposed they might be from shock or perhaps she was sad about Jaime who had been the most kind to her aside from Tyrion.

"Animal attack," Arya answered. "We have yet to find out what kind, we have men searching but so far have come up empty."

"Lady and Nymeria! They suspect them?!" Sansa seemed even more upset at this revelation.

"Not anymore," Arya soothed her sister, "Both were as clean as they always are, they could find no sign that they had been in an attack. They are cleared." she smiled.

Sansa looked down at the child at her breast, "What happens now?"

"You are Queen Regent," Sandor smiled at her, "Until Ric comes of age."


End file.
